Corpse Party: blood Covered
by strawberrybunny4341
Summary: A Big Four take on the Japanese PSP Horror Game Corpse Party: Blood Cover. Main pairings: Hijack, Merstrid and some random Jack/Toothless. Slight/brotherly Toothcup. Mentions of Bunnymund/Tooth and Toothless/Babytooth. Rated M for Violence, Language, Gore and VERY Slight Sexually themes.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

Heavenly Host Elementary School was torn down after the murders and disappearances of several of its staff and students. now another school called Kisaragi High has been built in its place. One night, Hiccup and his friends, Students at the new school, are telling ghost stories when a sudden earthquake transports them to them to another dimension where the school still exists and is haunted by the children that died there. Now the group has to find a way out, before the darkness takes them over, or their killed by the angered spirits. Its called Corpse Party for a reason.

_This story takes place 30 years ago,_

_when this place was still called Heavenly Host Elementary School._

_It Happened after school on a rainy, stormy night, much like this one._

_At that time, there was a female teacher who fell down the stairs of the west wing,_

_and died._

_Several years later, Heavenly Host Elementary was tron down, And on that same plot of land, this school, Kisaragi High,_  
_was erected._

_In this new school, from the time it was built on, that teacher has been wandering through the hallways._

_Its very dangerous to stay in the school after 7pm._

_Say, if the power were to go out, and the hallways were pitch black,_

_That Teacher will appear._

_She will search out any who dare to stay so late, her dead, leather like hands slowly cracking the class room doors open, glaring in, her eyes glowing with unnatural light, her voice cracking as she asks in an sick, gurgled monotone-_

_"you still haven't gone home?"_

_"Hurry up and GOOO!"_

*CRASH*

"aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I screamed, falling over backwards in a mix of shock and fear.

"pffff- Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The flashlight Astrid was using to cast a creepy glow on her face was dropped, hitting the classroom floor causing the light in it to flicker and bounce around the room.  
She had burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, and was quickly joined by everyone else.

Rapunzel sat to Astrid's side, dressed in A tan and blue School Uniform and Hair pulled into a thick braid.  
She had her hands cupped over her mouth trying her best not to laugh at me. At least she was nice enough to try and hide it.

Jack and Merida on the other hand, were losing it.

Jack was sitting on top of one of the class desks, arms wrapped around his middle as he laughed himself silly.  
His tan shirt and blue pants wrinkled from his bad posture. I could of smacked him right then if he wasn't so far away.

Merida was no better, sitting under Jack, dressed in the same uniform as Rapunzel and Laughing just as hard as Jack was.

"Hiccup! That has to be the girlyist scream I've EVER heard!" Her voice cracked slightly from laughing so hard.

I blushed, sitting back up in my spot.

My Name Is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The III,

And these are the Jackasses I call friends.

I take that back, MOST of them are Jackasses. Rapunzel isn't. Shes pretty nice, she always try's to keep everyone happy and calm, but the rest? I really wonder why I even hang out with them.

Jack stood, running a hand through his white hair as he walked over and turned the lights back on, laughing all the while.  
He snickered and came over to me, bending forward to look me in the eyes upside down.

"Is little Hiccup scared?" He asked in an teasing tone.

I growled at him.

Jack and I have been in the same class sense middle school. But he always acts like an evil person towards me. No clue WHAT i did to induce his wrath, but I tended to be the subject of 99.9% of his pranks.

"geez fine! Don't bite me or anything!" He laughed pulling away.

"alright guys, enough, we need to get the classroom cleaned up so we can all go home." Astrid pointed out.  
A small mumbled of agreement was heard as everyone stood.

There was another crash of lightning and the lights flickered slightly.  
I glanced up nervously, And jumped in surprise when a hand was held in front of me.

Jack waited, giving me a look. I blinked, slowly taking his hand and letting him pull me up from the floor, a bit in shock from the fact that he was being nice all of a sudden.

Merida let out a sigh.  
"just when I think about leaving, it starts raining!"

I glanced at the window. "Great. And I didn't bring my umbrella".

"well the forecast said it wasn't suppose to rain..." Jack mumbled next to me.

Rapunzel giggled. "Jack? Wrong about the weather? Thats a first!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "No ones perfect!"  
"Thats also a first to hear from you." I mumbled.

"maybe it'll stop by the time we finish up." Astrid put in hopefully.

Everyone began shuffling around, putting away the remains of our school's theme festival. Our class had gone with a Japanese them, the room covered in Sakura blossom patterns, and serving samples of green tea and other traditional Japanese foods.

_*ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding*_

"ehh, The clock just hit seven." Merida said.

"geez, already?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, every one else has gone home already!" She replied, looking out the door.

"great!" Astrid said. "I'm tired! Lets get going too!"

The lights started flicking again, and with a flash of lightning, went out.

Small shout of surprise rang in the room, and I jumped when another flash lit up the room and hung onto Jack for dear life.  
Jack sighed, about to yell at me (I would guess) for clinging on him, but everyone suddenly went quiet, their hearts dropping.

_*click, click, click*_

footsteps.

Jack gulped.  
It could of been my mind playing a cruel trick, but I could've sworn that he started hugging back.  
While a little part of me was jumping for joy, the rest of me was in a state of too much fear to really react.

The footsteps slowed as they closed in on our door, then suddenly stopped.

I heard what sounded like Astrid gasp, she sounded winded and scared, a First for all of us.

In some strange streak of bravery, I started towards the door. I felt Jack try to stop me but I pulled away and slowly walked up to the door.

My heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

I slowly lifted my hand, moving the open the door,

But it opened on its own.

The door was slowly pried open by a pair of creepy, old, leather-like hands.

_"you still haven't gone home yet?"_

everyone's hearts stopped.

_"Hurry up and go home~!"_

It wasn't just me, this time, EVERYONE screamed.  
I guess at some point Jack had fallowed me, because i fell back and crashed into him, knocking us both over onto the floor.

"hehehehehe!"

The lights suddenly flickered back on.

A pretty, young women with short green hair that had streaks of pink, yellow and blue in it walked into the room.  
She had a pair of gloves that looked like creepy which hands on. she started laughing.

"hehe~ Did I scare you kids?" She asked.

"M-Ms Tooth!" Astrid manged to say.

It was in fact our Teacher, Ms. Toothania Humming (Although we all call her Ms tooth.)

She seemed very happy with herself. "I'm so sorry, but I heard Astrid's story and when the lights went out I just couldn't resist having a little fun with you guys!"

"your horrible" Jack mumbled.

"where did you get those hands?" Merida asked.

"hmm? Oh! I borrowed them from Mr. Bunny's class, they did the haunted house."  
She giggled again.  
"you all had the best reactions! Especially Haddock and Overland here" She giggled pointed at me and Jack.

We both blinked, realizing we were both still on top of each other. We jumped up, pulling away from each other awkwardly.

Jack snorted. "baby".

"Your the one who fallowed me!"

Ms. Tooth smiled. "That's okay, I brought Hiccup's guardian angle with me!"

We all looked at in confusion, when a figure, a little shorter than me pecked through the door.  
It had jet black hair and big, toxic green eyes.  
"Hiccup?"

I smiled slightly. "Toothless!"

Toothless quickly made his way past Ms. Tooth and Jack and hugged me tightly.

Ms. Tooth smiled at us.  
"That's right Hiccup. Your Little brother came up and asked if I would bring him to you, apparently you left your Umbrella at home".

As if on cue, Toothless pulled back and handed me a green umbrella.  
I laughed and ruffled his hair. "thanks."

"Its fine. You're such a screw-up, SOMEONE has to take care of you!"  
I pouted as Jack laughed loudly at Toothless's remark.

He jumped when the girls of my class suddenly surrounded him.

"awwwwwwwwww"

"You look so much like Hiccup!"

"Only your more cute!"

"I know Hiccup told us he has a little brother, but he never said how ADORABLE you are!"

"Your from the middle school right?"

"ahh, yes I am but-"

"Ohhhh! Are you in Ms. Tooth's daughter's class?"

"Y-you mean Babytooth? Yea, we're in the same class-"

"Thats so CUTEEEEEE~~!"

"are you two friends?"

"W-well yes, we eat lunch together-"

"AAAAAAAWWWW! Are you dating?"

"w-what!? No! we're Not-"

"That would be so cute!"

"SOMEONE! HELP!" Toothless pleaded.

"girls girls, Leave the poor kid alone!" Ms. Tooth said laughing.

The girls let out a small "aww" of disappointment as they backed away from Him.

I laughed slightly as Toothless quickly ran and practically hid behind me, gripping my shirt.

"Alright everyone!" Ms. Tooth announced. "we've all met our special guest, let's finish up and go home."  
Her eyes dropped slightly.

"Although, Rapunzel, Dear it is a shame..."

Rapunzel's eyes started to water. "ahhh~~~~~".  
Astrid and Merida ran up and hugged her tightly.

"ah, Hiccup? Why is that girl crying?" Toothless asked.

"That's Rapunzel, Her family's moving, and today was her last day at this school".  
I sighed sadly. She was pretty popular, but she'll be so lonely at a new school...

"Don't worry, Punzy!" Merida said. "You're not moving too far, we can still hang out!"

Rapunzel wiped her eyes. "really?"

"Yeah! we can meet up sometime, do some sleepover, go to a movie!" Astrid added in.

"It's not like your never going to see us again!"

"yeah, you can't get rid of us that easy!" Jack laughed.

She smiled. "T-thank you guys! It means alot!"

"Oh! That reminds me! Ms. Tooth, can we try something?" Astrid asked, reaching into her bag.

"hm? what is, Astrid?" Ms. Tooth asked.

Astrid smiled and pulled out a good sized paper doll.

"Its called 'The Sachiko Charm'!" She said.

"While I was online looking for scaring stories to tell, I found this charm thing, If a group of people tear this doll apart, they'll always be friends! Cool right?"

I made a face. "A charm?"

"Sounds kinda fishy" Jack mumbled.

"well, it couldn't hurt!" Ms. Tooth said.

"Yeah, sound kinda cool!" Merida said walking up to Astrid.  
"That way, even is Rapunzel feels lonely, She'll always know she has friends!"

Rapunzel's eyes lit up.

"ah, alright." Jack sighed.

"you wanna try Toothless?" I asked.

Toothless smiled and nodded.

"then its settled! Everyone's gonna do it!" Astrid said happily.

"now, everyone one come take a hold of this 'Sachiko doll', it doesn't matter where, just grab on tight!"

everyone did as they where told, grabbing the doll on the arms, legs and sides.

Astrid nodded. "then, from your heart say 'Sachiko, we beg of you' 7 times! Once for each person in the room. It won't matter if you say it wrong, just don't go back and fix it! You can ONLY say it 7 times, no more, no less, or the charm will fail."

"fail?" I asked quietly.

"The atmosphere just got really tense" Jack mumbled.

"everyone ready? Then lets start! remember, Say 'Sachiko, We Beg Of You' 7 times in your head! Ready? Go!"

_Sachiko, We Beg Of You,_

_Sachiko, We Beg Of You,_

_Sachiko, We Beg Of You,_

_Sachiko, We Beg Of You,_

_Sachiko, We Beg Of You,_

_Sachiko, We Beg Of You,_

_Sachiko, We Beg Of You,_

"Okay, everyone done?" Astrid asked?"

"yeah."

"mhm"

"yep!"

"I am!"

"me too!"

"lets hurry up before I say it again!"

"Alright! Now tear the doll!"

_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*_

"And that's it! Everyone, put the paper piece somewhere safe, and the Charm should work!"

Rapunzel smiled and hugged Astrid tightly.

"thank you so much! Everyone!"

We all smiled and laughed. "its nothing!"

"we where happy to!"

"hm?"

"H-hey, anyone else feel that?"

"huh?"

"w-wahhhhh!"

The room started shaking harshly, The cabinets and desks chattering.

"A-an earthquake!"

"Hiccup!" Toothless slipped and grabbed onto me tightly.

"everyone!" Ms. Tooth yelled. "Under The Desks, NOW!"

Jack Jumped and shouted as a cabinet almost fell on him.

The room shook more, the desk's falling over along with the chairs. The clock fell from the wall and crashed into the ground, glass flying.

I fell over, Toothless still clinging into me. I put my hand down to stop my fall, but there was nowhere to put it.

The floor had cracked open around us and was gone.

I heard screams from the others as they realized they where falling as well.

"HICCUP!"

I don't remember who screamed my name, All i remember is the black mass that slowly engulfed me.

I let out one last loud scream before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"uhhhhhhhh.

My Headdddddd. What the hell...?"

I groaned, rubbing the back of my head as I sat up. Pain ached in my ankle as I did, gaining another groan.

I must of landed weird on it.  
I blinked, focusing on the ground for a moment, try to remember what happened.

Then it hit me.

That Charm! The earthquake! The Hole in the foor, and I fell And-!

"Jack! Toothless!" I jumped up, looking around frantically for were they could of landed.  
"where in the world," I mumbled.

I was in some sort of class room. there were holes in the floor, leading to what looked like black spaces of nothing, the room was scattered with small chair's and desk's, way too small for highschoolers.

I noticed a window, and ran towards it, my Ankle giving a weak protest to the sudden movement, making me trip slightly. Outside was pitch black, save for the rain and occasional

lightning, which lit up the thick forest that seemed to surround the building.  
I grabbed the bottom of the window, but it didn't budge the slightest. It was like it was fixed to the wall like a decoration, as most as if it weren't meant to move.

I tried all the windows I could reach, and got the same result every time.  
"there has to be some way to get out of here!" I hissed, kicking the wall. Which only made my ankle hurt more. Sighing I leaned ageist a desk, giving my ankle a rest.

I glanced up and noticed a Note pinned to the class room wall. I walked across the room slowly and pulled it from its pin.

"A Notice To All Attendants of Heavenly Host:

I regret to inform you all that due to the Tragic - - four children, and the

disappearances of - of Our staff and students, the school will be closing it doors for

good,- and - - - -"

Parts of the notice where covered in (what I hoped wasn't) blood, making it impossible to read half the writing.

Heavenly Host? Wasn't that the school in the ghost story that Astrid told us? But that school was torn down, so if I'm in the school now, how is that even possible? Its not like I'm in a video or something.

I shook off the odd chill that came up my back. This didn't feel right.  
A thought went through my mind, and I quickly stuffed the notice in my pocket and pulled my cellphone out.

"Damn. No Signal."

I sighed, staring at the background, a picture of me and Rapunzel way back in our first year of middle school.

What happened to everyone? The Last think I remember is doing that charm, then the

earthquake, then everyone falling, and Toothless hugging me, and someone calling my name. I couldn't seem to remember who it was thought.

I WAS in a bit of a daze, was I kidnapped or something?

I sighed.

"jack...Toothless, I hope you guys are okay..."

"waahhhh!"

The ground started shaking again. I slipped and lost my balance, fall against the wall. I held tightly to the window pane.

There was a crash, and I jumped as a large wooden plank hit the floor next to me.

The shaking slowed to a stop and I gasped. "T-that was too close for comfort" I mumbled staring wide-eyed.  
"Thats it! I'm already fed up with this sh-!"

I then noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

A girl.

She was laying on the other side of a row of desk's and chair, stacked with their sharp metal leg pointing out so you couldn't climb over.

I'd know that long blonde hair anywhere.

"Rapunzel! Hey! Heyyy! Can you Hear me!?"

Her face twitched a bit at the sound of my voice.

"Hang on! I'll be over there soon!"

I pushed and pulled at the chair's and desk's, but like the windows, they were fixed in place. And all the other paths were blocked by holes, wonderful.

I glanced to my side and noticed a door on this side of the room.  
There was one on Rapunzel's side too.

I ran to it, and gave a sighed of relief when it opened. I didn't pay the hall I passed through too much mind, instead I bolted for the other door. I stopped when I noticed a post

on the wall next to the classroom door, the same one I had found before.

I shook myself a little and ran to the door.

Pushing it open, I ran in and slid to a stop next to Rapunzel on my knee's.

I shook her pretty hard, maybe a little too hard, but the girl slept like a rock.  
"Rapunzel! Come on! Wake up!"

She groaned slightly, her eyes slowly opening.

"...Hiccup~~~"

"oof! Rapunzel! Let go of me!"

"hmmm?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Hiccup..? What are you doing in my bed...? I don't remember having a sleepover..."

"We're not at your house, Rapunzel!"

She sat up and rubbed her neck. Her eyes suddenly popped open. She snapped her head around to face me.  
"W-where are we?"

Rapunzel held the notice I had found tightly in her grip.

"T-this can't be real!" She said, shaking her head "it can't be!"

"Well, you have a better explanation?!" I asked.

She gulped. "N-no. I-, I just..."

"S-sorry. I shouldn't yell at you, its not your fault. I'm just, really fazed right now."

"its fine, we're both freaked out."

I smiled slightly when she hugged me.

She pulled back giving me a small smiled.

"I thought Heavenly Host got torn down though." She mumbled, her eyes now returning to the paper.

"It did."

We both jumped and hugged onto each other.

"Whos there!?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly from fear.

"Over here".

We walked over to a corner of the room. Rapunzel peaked around a cabinet, then shrieked and grabbed me.  
"H-h-h-hiccup..." she slowly pointed too the very corner of the room.

I gulped and carefully made my way over, looking to the floor.  
I felt my stomach drop.

It was a body, mostly bones, but with bits of rotten flesh still stuck to it in places. It had a girls school uniform on, but I didn't recognize where it was from.

The smell hit my nose and I almost threw up. I quickly covered my nose and mouth, coughing.  
"Please tell me its fake Hiccup! Please!" Rapunzel pleaded quietly.

"I wish he could, but I am in fact real".

we both jumped again, a shining blue orb appeared above the body.

"w-what,-"

" I am a spirit that died in this school. You must be some of the ones who just arrived here. I felt the energy when you where brought here. You and 5 others."

My eyes widened. "Wait! everyone else is here two!?"

"And where IS here?" Rapunzel asked.

"I shall explain." It whispered quietly.

"You see, There was a tragic event at Heavenly host. Four children where kidnap and murdered in extremely horrible, touristic ways. Fallowing that was a string of more killings and disappearances.

After not too long, it was decided that the school would be closed. It then got tron down, and a new school, your's to be precise, was built in its place.

But Heavenly host was not gone, the angry children who were killed there created this school in a another dimensions, sucking in victims to feed off their spirit's. Sadly, you will now have to endure that fate."

"B-but, why? Isn't there a way out of here?" I pleaded.

The spirit sighed. "I was trying to find a way myself. As you can see, well, I didn't quite make it."

It went quiet for a moment.  
"There may be a way, I do not know. I wish I knew more about what happened at this school or why these children are doing this. I have told you all I know".

We both nodded slowly, our brain's trying to grasp what was happening, and the fact that is was real.

"Do you know where our friends are? The others that came with us?" I asked after a moment.

"Even if I could pin point the very spot they stand in, You could not see them."

"what?" I asked in shock. "why not?"

"you see, this school is split into different spaces. dimensions of sorts. If you and your friends are in different spaces, you could be standing in the same room, at the same time, and never see, hear or feel each other. All you will feel is a another presence. And you two are the only living things in this Space, which means your friends must be in others. If you could find a way to cross between spaces, you might be able to find your friends. At least then you could die together..." It trailed off.

"please" It begged.

"get out. Live. It would bring joy to the spirits here to know that someone didn't have to suffer our same fate."

I nodded firmly. "We'll try our best. Thank you." I breath deeply, trying to keep myself in check.

"Please rest in peace" Rapunzel mumbled as the blue light slowly faded.

"I guess we start looking then." she said.

* * *

My head was spinning.

All I could smell was the bodies that littered the halls of the school, the sent filling my nose and making my head ache.

Some of them where fresh, and stared at you with lifeless eyes, other, older, where either rotting or already reduced to bones and cloth, the images of the corpses slowly burning their way into my memory.

I felt sick. I was seriously going throw up at any moment.

"D-didn't we past that one already?" Rapunzel asked pointing at another corpse, sprawled out on the floor.

I swallowed hard. "I-I t-think so. I'm not really sure...Oh god, what if we're just walking in circles? I don't want to end up like, like, THAT!"  
I whimpered and sank to the ground shaking.

"hey now!" Rapunzel said, giving me a bright smile. "Its better to be happy and look on the bright side of things!"

"bright side?" I asked. "what bright side!?" I snapped my head up too glare at her.

"At least we're together!" I blinked and stared at her for a long moment.

She was so happy, despite everything. I really wish I could be that Optimistic.

"After all! We're from Class 2-9! And class 2-9'ers NEVER give up! We're untouchable! Nothing can kill us!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the stance she took. She looked like a hero from one of those old corny black and white movies.

I sighed. "Only you could make me laugh at a time like this". She laughed and pulled me

back up to my feet.  
"I try~"

We walked for a while after that, my eyes focused on the floor the whole time, lost in thought.

"whats wrong?" Rapunzel asked as we rounded another corner, only to be met with more goddamn hallways.

"I hope Toothless is Okay." I mumbled sadly.  
"I know he likes to act tough and all, but hes not as grown up as he wants people to think he is. Hes only 11, He still gets scared, and still comes running to me when he does." I gave a small sigh.  
"I just want him safe, ya'know? I mean, hes my little brother...A-and to think of him lost and alone in a place like this, I-" I shook my head.

Rapunzel smiled at me. "you're such a sweet big brother Hiccup!" she giggled slightly.  
I blushed a little. "T-thanks." I mumbled.  
"I'm sure hes fine! I bet hes with the others!"

"you think?" I asked quietly.

She nodded. "I promise!"

"thanks." I sighed. I really hope hes okay...

-Flash-

* * *

_"Hiccuppppppppppppppppppppppp!"_

_"ahhhh! Toothless!"_

_Toothless giggled and hugged his brother tightly from behind, nearly pulling him out of his desk chair._

_Hiccup sighed, putting his pencil down. he could finish his sketch later. He turned his head to look at the young black-haired boy hugging him._  
_"whats with you? Ow! Stop nibbling on my arm!"_

_"Dad says its time for dinner! He wants you down stairs! But we can't eat without you and we're having fish!"_

_Hiccup laughed._  
_"Okay, but next time you don't need to jump on me and bite me! You could try just tapping me you know."_

_"no can do!" Toothless giggled and ran to hiccup's bed. He hopped on and rolled around giggling and making noises. "fu~ fu~ fuuuuuuu!" He rolled and stared to fall off the bed._

_Hiccup smiled and walked over and caught him before he hit the ground. Toothless laughed and pulled Hiccup down with him, the two rolling around and laughing. Hiccup sighed, laying on his back. Toothless laid on top of Hiccup, staring at him with big eyes. He then jumped up and ran out the door laughing and moving his arms like he was flying._  
_"hurry upp!"_

_Hiccup watched for a moment, an odd expression on his face. He snorted and shook his head._

_"there's something wrong with that kid." he laughed to himself, then got up and turned to clean up his desk._

_"HICCUP! FISH!"_

_"Okay! I'm Coming!"_

_He laughed and stood, walking to his door, closing it behind him._

* * *

-End Flash-

Still lost in though, I tripped over a bucket.

"OW!"

I rubbed my ankle, it has gotten pretty swollen now...It hurt alot too.

"Hiccup! Your ankle!" Rapunzel ran to me and helped me back up.  
"its okay" I manged. "I-i can walk..." I glanced at the bucket, and made a face.

"oh ew, its filled with some kind of yellow water"

"you don't think, its PEE do you?" Rapunzel asked making a face as well.  
"Thats gross! Don't say that!"  
"sorry sorry!"

She helped me back up.  
"Here, lean on me. We'll walk together" She said, draping my arm over her shoulder.

I smiled slightly. "thanks".  
"No problem!" she turned slightly. "Hey look! There's some stairs over here! Maybe we can find a place for you to rest your ankle."

"Looks like they lead to the first floor" I pointed out looking at the sign with the floor number.

The first floor was the same as the one before, holes in the floor bored's that lead to dark, black abysses and body's, old and new laying around. We both tried our best to keep the smell and look of the corpses from bothering us too much, but it was hard.

"hey look! Bathrooms!"

I looked up at Rapunzel's voice. We walked up to the door of the Girls room and she glanced at me.

"um, W-would it bother you if I..?"

I shook my head. "No no! Go right ahead!"

"thanks!"

She quickly zipped inside. I laughed slightly when she did and quietly waited for her.

A good 20 minutes later she returned.

"took you long enough!" I laughed.  
She blushed.

"I had to go when we where still at school, okay!?"

I snickered as she came over to help me walk.

We fallowed the hall, which made a sharp right turn.

"I think there's a nurses office over there!" Rapunzel pointed out. "Lets see if we can find something to patch up your ankle with."

"its fine really, we should keep looking for the others, I-" I started.

"oh no you don't." she cut me off dragging me into the Office.  
"you need to sit your butt down and rest. The last thing we need is a broken ankle in this place."

I sighed. "okay okay! I give." I let her sit me down on one of the beds in the room.

"Okay! Time to see what I can find..." she walked off looking through the Cabinets and shelves.

I glanced around the room. At least the nurses office didn't have bodies in it. But it

still had that creepy chill to it. Worse than the hall way had.

"here we go! this should do the trick!"

I looked back to Rapunzel as she returned. She had a wrap, some bandages and two pieces of wood.  
"I should be able to make a good splint out of these." She gave me a big smiled before getting to work on my leg.

"Thanks" I mumbled once she finished.

"No problem!"

She watched me for a moment then grinned.

"your thinking about him, aren't you?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"well, he is my little brother I-"

"No no, you where thinking about HIM".

I gulped and tired to ignore the heat rising up my face.

"I-I, I don't know what you're talking about." I finally got out.  
She smirked.

"ohh, I think you do~~"

"Stop."

"You where thinking about Jack~~~~~"

I blushed brightly and pushed her off the bed. "CUT IT OUT!" I yelled in embarrassment. she laid on the ground laughing.

"Hiccup~~ You're so cute when you're flustered~"

I pouted, falling down on the bed with my back to her.

"S-Shut up!" I huffed, hugging the pillow.

"hehe, what ever you say Hiccup~"

She giggled and stood up. "I'm gonna go look around for a bit, you can take a long rest here."

"No! You shouldn't go out by yourself. Its dangerous and-"

"And YOU have a bad ankle. You stay here, Got it?"

I sighed. "fine." I mumbled. "be careful, please."

She nodded and headed out the door. I watched her leave and sighed to myself. I really hoped nothing happens to her.

I laid back down, the pillow feeling soft and warm on my head. My mind got a little fuzzy.

I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt. I did feel really tired. How long had we been here anyway?

My eyes closed slowly, It didn't take long for me to drift off...

* * *

_Hiccup could feel eyes watching him, taking in every movement as if they where planning some sort of attack. Like a Tiger stalking it's pray._

_Make that a White Tiger._

_"Jack, stop looking at me like that!"_

_"Like what~?" The white haired teen asked innocently._

_"Like you're about to pounce on me!" Hiccup snapped back. Jack was laying on his front on his bed, Giggling at Hiccup. Hiccup sighed in annoyance, turning back to the Math and History books laying open across Jack's bedroom floor._

_"Look, I'm your study partner now, if you kept your grades up in the first place I wouldn't need to be here."_

_Jack smirked._

_"well, I have the smartest kid in class taking care of me," He leaned off the bed, right next to Hiccup's ear,"I trust I'm in good hands~" He purred softly._

_Hiccup's face turned red as he quickly shoved Jack away._  
_"stop it! We're here to study!"_

_Jack slid off the bed landing next to Hiccup, their legs lightly brushing._  
_"I know what I'd like to study-"_

_"JACK!"_

_Hiccup growled under his breath. This guy! Seriously! He constantly tried to embarrass Hiccup, get him to blush or stutter his words, and goddammit it always worked._

_He shot a glare at Jack, who had now moved right up next to him, pressing their legs and hips together._  
_He ignored it as best he could and went back to the math problem at hand._

_"A Stem-and-Leaf plot is a method of organizing numerical data in order of place value. The 'ones digit' and the 'tens digit and greater'-!"_

_He flinched when he felt two fingers make contact with the base of his neck. 'just Ignore him' He told himself._

_"-of each data item is separated as leaves and stems respectively. The stem-and-leaf plot below shows the number of students enrolled in a dance class in the past 12 years-ah~"_

_Hiccup shivered when he felt the two fingers slow start to walk their way down his back, fallowing his spine. He gulped._

_"T-T-T-The number of s-students are 81, 84, 85, 86, 93, 94, 97, 100, 102, 103, 110, and 111-gaah"_

_His breath hitched in his throat when the fingers made contact with the waist band of His shorts._

_why had he worn shorts?_

_"T-T-To solve the problem, Use the stem-and-leaf plot shown to find the total number of data items-EEP!"_

_The moment one of the finger dipped into Hiccup's shorts he jumped up, walked across the room and sat with his back too the opposite wall from where Jack was._

_And the bastard had the biggest possible smirk on his face._

_"enjoying yourself, Hicca?" He teased._

_Hiccup glanced down, His face turned bright red and he quickly crossed his legs._  
_He tried to think of a snappy comeback, but his mind went a little blank when Jack pulled off his blue hoodie, leaving him in a white boys tank top and tight jeans._

_Now he REALLY wished he hadn't wore shorts. He crossed his legs a little tighter and coughed._

_"K-K-Keep your hands to yourself!"_

_Jack snickered. "Nice one"_

_"shut up"_

_Hiccup stayed in that spot for a while, watching Jack like a hawk as he did his part of their assigned homework._

_"hey Hic, can you come check this?"_

_"You're plenty capable of checking your own work, Jack."_

_"please? I wanna make sure its right!"_

_Hiccup was a little iffy about going anywhere near Jack at the moment, but ageist his better judgement, he stood and walked over to look at the paper Jack was working on._

_"its these three papers here" Jack pointed out, then stood and walked over to grab his drink from the nightstand._

_Hiccup watched him, then, stupidly, bent over to looked at the papers._  
_he nodded in slight surprise._

_"Yeah, they're all right, I'm kinda surprised you did so wel-Eeep!"_

_Hiccup squeaked when Jack pounced on him. They rolled around on the floor wrestling until Jack manged to Pin Hiccup down underneath him._

_"J-J-Jack! Get OFF of me!"_

_Jack giggled and smirked at Him._

_"Aw, But I just couldn't resist jumping you, not after you faunt yourself like that~~"_

_Hiccup flushed darkly. "G-Get off! Now!"_

_Jack smirked._

_"Is that what you really want Hicca~?"_

_"ahhh~"_

_Hiccup's eyes widened as Jack's face slowly got closer._

_"aaahhh, J-jack...!"_

* * *

*GASP*

I quickly sat up, breath harshly.

I slowly raised a hand to my burning red cheeks. Where the HELL did THAT come from!? Where does my mind get this stuff from...

I shook it off, looking around me. The memories of what had all happened and Why I was here flooded back to me. I sighed. How long had I been asleep? A good while if I had been able to dream...

I pushed away the blush that tried to creep onto my cheeks again. Rapunzel's been gone a while, I should go look for her...

*scribble* *scrap*

I stood slowly. That sounded like someone writing. I surveyed the room, my eyes landing on the Nurses desk. It had an open book, a Journal maybe, some candles and a lighter on it. I took a few steps towards it to get a better look.

It looked like someone was writing in the book that lay open on the desk, the pen moving quickly, the words it made coming out very mess and unreadable, as if the person writing was very scared.

The only problem was, no one was there but me. The pen was just moving on its own.  
Then, it suddenly stopped. The chair turned slowly to face me. I took a few steps backwards.

It started out as a shadow, but grew darker and darker until it formed a black, humanoid mass sitting in the chair. I felt frozen.  
The shadow stood, making an almost electric sound as it did, and start towards me.

I then bolted for the door, watching it make it way to me. I didn't take my eyes off it as I ran and grabbed at the door handles.

I jumped in surprise and disgust when my hand touched something stringy and oily, like unwashed hair.

I looked at the door and nearly threw up. It was cover in long black hair, binding the door shut. It smell horrible, and it had a thick, dirty look to it. I could feel the thick, dirty oil from it on my hand. It was the grosses thing I had ever seen, or touched.

*fizzle* *pop*

I gulped.

Slowly turning, I saw the black mass behind me.

It made a sudden loud, screech like noise and I ran for the other side of the room, keeping anything I could in between me and it. I tried the windows, no luck there either.  
My mind was going into panic mode as I made my way around the room, the shadow never once stopping.

There has to be something-!

I yelped as I tripped and crashed into a cabinet, breaking the doors on it causing its contents to fall over the floor.

I groaned, my ankle throbbing again. My hand was covered in an harsh smelling liquid that stung a little when it made contact with my skin.

That smell, Rubbing Alcohol?

A sudden idea pop'd into my head. It was nuts, but it might work...

I jumped up as the mass got close again, grabbing one of the bottles of the Rubbing Alcohol

As I did. I ran for the desk and grabbed the lighter. Please, let this work!

The Shadow now blocked my way, I looked around and finally, dove and went under it.

I could hear it fallow me, but I ran for the door and refused to look at it.

I forced open the bottle and poured its contents on the hair.

*crackle* *pop* *Fizzle*

I fumbled with the lighter, Come on, Light, Light, Light, Ah!

The hair sudden burst into flames, the sudden heat forcing me back and I fell over.

The shadow made another loud scream, backing away from the door, slightly stunned.

I took my chance and ran for the door, it was blackened from the flames and was hot to the touch. I pushed on it, turned my head a little and saw the shadow coming at me at a very fast rate. I screamed and manged to open the door and run down the hall.

Once I felt far enough, I leaned ageist the wall and slid down, pulling my legs up to my chest.

I whimpered softly. The adrenaline dropping and my body going a little dead. tears streamed down my face, my body shaking in a mix of fear and shock.

"Hiccup? is that you? Oh My God! Are You Okay!?"

I barely noticed Rapunzel running up to me.

"I thought you where going to wait in the nurse office? Why are you crying? Whats wrong?"

Some odd form of anger filled my head and I just snapped.

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG!? I GOT ATTACK BY A GODDAMN GHOST THAT'S WHATS WRONG! I'M SCARED,

I'M FREAKED OUT, AND HERE YOU ARE, ALL HAPPY AND CHEERFUL AND LAUGHING MAKING JOKES WHILE WE'RE STUCK IN THIS PLACE WITH THINGS THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL US! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT. I WANNA GO HOME, I WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK! AND YOUR GIRLY CHEERFULNESS IS NOT HELPING!"

I panted, my body feeling a little better from being able to vent, but I regretted it the moment I saw her face.

she was crying. I felt horrible now.

"R-Rapunzel, I'm-"

"don't!" She snapped cutting me off.

"I Don't need to be yelled at more! I'm just trying to help! Trying to make sure of my best friend is okay, and THIS is the thanks I get!?"

We both went quiet. I felt terrible, I needed to apologize.

"I-i-...I'm Sorr-"

"Its okay" She stopped me, giving me a small smile.  
"you're just upset, we should split up for a while and take a look around, Okay? I'll head up that way towards the bathrooms."

Before I could protest, she stood and quickly walked again.

I tried to Stand and fallow her, but my Ankle wouldn't have it and I was forced to sit back down.

I sighed. "I'm sorry".

* * *

Rapunzel sniffed quietly. "hiccup." Her eyes fallowed the floor as she walked slowly.

"I shouldn't leave him alone like that, I should go back."

She turned, but stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Rapunzel..."

* * *

I groaned as I walked, my ankle was killing me, but I had to find Rapunzel, I had to apologize to her for yelling, and hopefully she wouldn't be mad at me anymore.

I had no idea how long I had been walking, there was kind of a chunk missing in my memory from when Rapunzel left. I didn't care right now, all I wanted was to find her.

I passed the bathrooms, but noticed something on the floor in front of them. I walked forward and picked the item up. It was Rapunzel's Student ID case. She must be in the bathroom then!

I ran up to the door, though about it for a moment, then ran in. "Rapunzel! Hey! You in here? Look, I'm really sorry I yelled at you! R-Rapunzel?"

One of the stalls was jarred open slightly, Rapunzel's pink, sparkly shoes sat outside the door. I stood in front of the stall, a bad vibe seemed to be flowing out of it.

I glanced up, and noticed blonde hair wrapped around the support beam. A thick feeling of dread filled my body.

I reached forward, and grabbed the Stall door.

"R-Rapunzel..?"

The door slowly opened, making a loud, ghostly sounding creek as it did.

I was met with a pair of glossed over, dead green eyes. Blonde hair went up around the Beams, then back down and tightly tied around the neck of a girl. The front of her skirt, along with the inside of her legs where wet with a fowl smelling, yellow liquid, her mouth dripping a little, those dead eyes staring right at me.

I shrieked, fall down on my knees.

"No, no, nononononoNONONO!" I grabbed my head and screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"RAPUNZEL! WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOURSELF!?"

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Of all People, why HIM?

I growled under my breath, shooting a quick glance at the Black haired boy behind me.  
He was still glaring at me. I could feel his toxic green eyes burning holes in my back.

I mean, I got it, after that weird blue spirit, ghost, fire-drop, thing, explained things, I was pretty sure I understood what was going on.

I had been sucked into another dimension that looked like an old creepy elementary school roamed by ghost kids who where killed there and wanted revenge, all because my friends and I did a wacky so called 'friendship' Charm, which I might add, I had stated that it was a bad idea to begin with.

And Looky here, guess who was right?

back to the point, I was dealing with it pretty well, As long as I Ignored the smell and the decaying bodies, It wasn't so bad.

Yet.

But why. WHY in the moons name was I stuck with HIM!? Anyone else would of been better!

Hiccup would of been amazing, Rapunzel or Merida I could of delt with, Hell, even ASTRID would of been better than this!

I walked over and slammed my head ageist a wall. It hurt, but it helped a little. Not really sure why. I repeated, slamming my head a few more times, the pain for some unknown reason just helped.

"Do you do that alot? You do know every time you hit your head you lose at least 5,000 brain cells. Actually, that explains alot."

"Shut up kid." I snapped.

The Raven haired 7th grader behind me snorted and kept walking.  
What was this kids problem? From the moment we woke up here he'd been acting like a know it all brat, throwing insults at me, making snaky comments, and whining about wanting to find his brother.

Not that I blame him on that last part, I would be like that too if I knew Babytooth was lost somewhere in a place like this...

I mean, I wouldn't mind finding HIS brother either. I could just imagine being Hiccup's knight in shining armor, saving him from some creepy shadow monster, carrying him off into the sunset, I'd probably get some sort of reward too, heh..

I had started to drool as my mind wander, I then noticed The kid was almost to the end of the hall now, which meant I had to run to catch back up with him.

"hey kid! You! Slow down! TOOTHLESS! hey! YO! I'm talking to you!"

"I hear you, I just choose to Ignore you."  
He slowed slightly as I caught up.

I growled again. "Little Brat. What happened to showing respect to an upper classmen?"

Toothless let out a loud snort.

"was that funny?"

"very."

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

We both stopped dead in our tracks, The loud scream echoing around the halls, giving a

chilling, nearly blood freezing sound.

We both also knew that voice.

"Hiccup!"

We shot off in the direction the sounds was coming from, chasing it down a hall, taking sharp turns and a few stairs cases, finally we came to a long hall that led to a entrance to one of the girls bathrooms, also taking a right turn and leading off to more of the school. The screams had stopped when we got to bathroom doors. They where boarded up and nailed shut, a large amount of charms and spells taped on the door.  
I made a face. "wow, that's, creepy. Looks like a cult was here or something".

"hes not here" Toothless mumbled, a sad slightly heart broken sound filling his voice.  
I felt a little bad for the kid, this was his big brother after all, he was probably dying a little on the inside, I know I was from being away from home for this long...  
Despite the fact that my dad was a some-what Lovable jerk, my step sister was clingy, and my step mom was even more clingy.

Now that I think about, shes lost in this place too, isn't she?

A bad feeling pooled in my stomach.

I hadn't thought about that. Shes lost somewhere in here, Gods know what had happened to her. All I could think of where my dad and sister at home being worried sick about us.

The feeling got worse.

God I hope shes okay.

I sighed, shacking off the sick feeling, and gave Toothless a small pat on the shoulder. He jumped and swing around to look at me when my hand made contact with him.  
"It'll be okay, kiddo." I said giving him a small smile. "We'll find that dorky brother of yours, I promise. He can't be too far off. We DID just hear him scream after all."

Toothless gave me a look.  
"What if he was screaming because something bad was happening to him! what if hes hurt, or, or..." Tears started building in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just trying to-"

"Sorry, I'm just worried. But, thanks, for, you know, trying to cheer me up".

I went quiet for a moment.

"...Y-yeah, you're welcome." I ruffled his hair a bit, He quickly turned his face away.

"are you...? Blushing?"

The pink on his cheeks turned to red and he quickly pushed me away. "N-no!" He let his hair fall and cover his face.

I snickered sightly. "Oh please, you know you want some of this" I shot him a wink, gesturing to my body as I did. I started laughing when the blush on his face deepened.  
"I'm messing with ya kid. You're Cute, but a little young for m- OW!"

I cupped my now stinging cheek, a red mark showing brightly on my pale skin.

"You slapped me!"

"And you deserved it! A 16 year old shouldn't be FLIRTING with 12 year olds!" He snapped.

"I'm 17."

"THAT'S WORSE! THAT MAKES YOU A BORDERLINE PEDOPHILE!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, As if. I told you already, I was messing with you! Learn to take a joke! besides, Not only is he older, but your brother is MUCH more fuckable than you are."

"Well yeah he Is, but that's not my-H-HEY!" The blush bloomed back onto his face.  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HICCUP LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey, you agreed with me." I pointed out, loving how the blush on his face got darker.  
"If anything, Your the pervert here. Hes YOUR brother and you're still thinking about him that way" I snorted.

Toothless took a deep breath and looked back up at me. "I am NOT thinking about him 'that

way', I'm just agreeing with whats true."

I nodded, couldn't argue with that.

* * *

We had been walking for who knows how long, rounding corners and halls, slowly making our way around the school, looking the signs of the others. i was gonna go Silence was getting to me. I couldn't stand quiet. It bothered me. I needed to talk before I went into panic mode.

"So, if its not Hic, do you have your eyes set on anyone?"

Toothless shot me a look.

"I'm trying to making conversation, Humor me."

"mm" He bit his lip, a small blush coming to his face.

"Aha! there is someone!"

"well, there's this really cute girl in my class..."

"Mhmmmmm and?" I was interested, until I remember who was in his class. I suddenly realized where this was going.

If he says her name, I'm gonna punch something.

"Shes my partner right now her, you know, Ms. Tooth's daughter, Babytooth."

I snorted darkly, glaring at the kid, swinging around and pointing at finger at him.  
He jumped in surprise "w-wah-"

"Stay. Away." I growled.

"what?"

"you heard me! The last thing I need is my little sister dating some brat like you!"

Toothless glared back at me. "I didn't even know she was your sister! And All I said was shes cute!"

I grabbed his by the cuff of his shirt.

"Stop talking about her! Take it back!"

"The heck!? I called her CUTE! AND YOU CALLED MY BROTHER FUCKABLE! HOW IS THAT LESS

INSULTING!?"

I twitched slightly, "II-I-I, S-SHUT UP!"

He kicked me in my middle, making me drop him. I coughed. "Fucking brat" I hissed.

Toothless Growled. "Your a Jerk! Its fine for you to make perverts comments about MY Brother, but if I complement YOUR sister, its wrong! Well you know what!? GO DIE IN A HOLE FOR ALL I CARE! YOUR NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR HICCUP AS LONG AS I'M AROUND, ASSHOLE!" Then, with a sudden huff, and a call of "Screw you! I don't your help, ANYWAY!", Toothless stormed off.

"I HOPE YOU LOOSE A LEG!" I yelled back.

"FUCK YOU!"

I snorted and leaned on a Wall as I heard his foot steps get quieter, until I Couldn't hear them anymore. Little brat, i hope he gets lost! Teach him a thing or two! who does he think he is? Hes not even old enough to date yet!

I noticed the moon pecking out from dark storm clouds through the large hall window, sending a small pool of pale light on me.

"Don't look at me like that, the kids a jerk!"

I looked over in the direction he had gone off in. I sighed.

"I can't leave him alone in a place like this, you're right. Geez."  
I pushed off the wall and sighed, It had been a pretty stupid fight to begin with, I'd never forgive myself if something bad happened to him because I was being a Bitch.

"Hes probably a good kid anyway..." I muttered running off after him.  
"he just has a hard time showing it."

"...Kinda like me."

* * *

*POV Switch*

I kicked the floor as I walked, more pissed off than I'd ever been.  
"Guys a jerk! Like hell hes getting anywhere NEAR Hiccup! He doesn't deserve him! No ones gonna date MY brother without MY permission!"

I snorted, Kicking a small can on the floor, watching it fly across the hall.  
"No matter how much Hiccup talks about him..."

"I don't need his help!" I snapped to the empty hall. "I can find the others and a way out, By MYSELF!"

I stood up straighter, and with a new found confidence, took long bold strides, I could do this, I'm 12! I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself! I don't some jerk like him to take care of me!

I then manged to walk into a wall.

I groaned, pulling myself off the wall, my face and (most likely) parts of my chest red from the impact.

I whimpered slightly, then practically broke down into tear.  
"Wa-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sunk to the ground, pushing my back to the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest, using my knees to rest my head on as I sobbed.

"I wanna go homeeeeeeeee~!" I cried out.  
"I don't wanna play anymore!"

I was alone.

I hated being alone.

I was scared.

I'd give anything to be home, running around the house with That book Hiccup's writing playing 'Keep Away' as he yelled at me to give it back.

I wanted to stand on my favorite stool and help make dinner like I always did.

And I wanted Hiccup to read those books about dragons and riders like he did every night.

I sobbed quietly into my arms, leaving large wet marks on my shirt sleeves.

_*tap tap tap*_

I heard foot steps.

I looked up, through my watery eyes I manged to make out a small girl standing at the end of the hall.  
My eyes lite up. Someone else! Another kid! Maybe she knows her way around, I could go talk to her at least, if anything she must be scared, It would be nice for both of us to see someone else.

I jumped up and ran towards her.

"hey! Little girl! Over here!"

As I got closer, i could make out more details. She looked somewhat younger than me, maybe, 7, 8 years old. She had thick blonde hair pulled into a big braid in the back of head with two smaller ones over her shoulders, she was wearing a white and blue girls Uniform, I didn't recognize it, so she must be from another school. Still, it was someone else and I was just happy to see another living being who wasn't Jack.

I stopped dead in my tracks about 10 feet away from her.

she was glowing a faint blue, and I could see the wall through her.

She slowing turned around to face me, and my heart stopped.

her left eye was missing, in its place was a bloody gap, where you could clearly see the inside of her eye socket. The blood from it had dripped down her face, accompanied by a foul, stomach flipping smell that warfed off of her.

**"-g-givve it baack"**

Her one good eye locked with mine, I was suddenly frozen to the floor, I couldn't move as she slowly make her way towards me. I felt my heart go crazy, but couldn't find my voice to yell or scream out.

_*snip snip snip snip*_

She was holding an old pair of rusty, blood covered Scissors, slowly opening and closing them in time with her slow footsteps.

**"Give it back."**

_*Snip snip snip snip*_

**"Give me back my eye!"**

I can't move, why can't I move?!

All I could do was stare into her eye, It felt like it was piercing my soul, I couldn't move my body, nothing responded to command.

She raised her hand, the scissors now closed and held tightly in her grip.  
She gave a dark giggle, Angling the point to my left eye.

_"there it is~"_

My eyes widened.

No, no no no!

She crackled and trusted them towards my eye, then stopped, the point hovering not inches from my eye. I stopped breathing, staring at the point of the scissors in terror. Her head suddenly snapped around at a loud crash somewhere down the hall, the hand hold the scissors dropping back to her side.

Now unlocked from her gaze I could move again. Deciding it was better NOT to test my luck, I ran.

I heard her screech when he realized I was gone, glancing back I screamed when I saw her fallowing me.I turned back ran faster, tears started to stream down my face again.  
I gasped when I banged into someone else. I looked up to see a boy, he looked almost identical to the girl, save for the fact that he was male. He had long blond hair going to just below his shoulders. There was blood dripping out of his mouth and down his chin.

**"Gifh it bwak"**

My Stomach flipped.

He didn't have a tongue. it had been cut out.

He reached out for me.

**"Gifh meh bwak mai townge!"**

I yelped and ducked, the girl who had been running after me tripped over me and bowled the boy over, the two of them landing harshly on the ground.

I turned on my heels and ran, Making my way into the next hall over. I stopped and leaned on a wall, gasping harshly, I was so tired... Glancing back I heard the ghost children's yelling and their foot steps running after me.

Suddenly, the Janitors closet next to me flew open, I let out a loud Yelp as a pair of hands grabbed me and yanked me inside.

I yelled and kicked for dear life, biting at the hand covering my mouth.

"ow, OW! Toothless! Stop biting me! Do you WANT them to find us!?"

I stopped. Jack? When in the hell did he...?

* * *

*POV Switch...again*

My breath hitched when I saw the two ghost children walk by the Closet. Toothless and I went quiet, silently begging for them not to find us.

The two where met by another child. When It came into view I felt Toothless's stomach clinch, as well as mine, and we both almost threw up. From the kids jawline up, His head was completely gone. Instead the was a glowing blue outline where it should be. You could clearly see the bottom half of his mouth and down his throat. He smelled horrible and made a sickening gurgling noise.

I held my breath, watched as they slowly made their way down the hall, kicking over boxes and opening doors, looking for us. after I couldn't hear foot steps anymore I let myself breath again.

I let go of Toothless, who instead of yelling at me for grabbing him Like I thought he would, turned and hugged me tightly, burying his face in my chest.

I Blinked in surprise at his actions. I then felt a wet feeling on my shirt.

He was crying.

Sobbing, to be more accurate. Poor kid had tears running down his face and was sniffling pretty badly. That must of really shocked him, he did almost get his eye cut out, that had to be pretty traumatic.

So I didn't complain, I just wrapped an arm around him and let him get it out of his system.

After a good 15 minutes, he seemed better, and the font of my shirt was pretty much soaked.

"you okay now?"

he pulled back from me, rubbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve, his eyes still a little puffy and red, his nose dripping slightly. It was, kinda adorable looking. I bit my lip to keep from 'awww'-ing out loud.

Toothless nodded slowly. "S-sorry." He mumbled.

My heart broke a little.

"Hey, its fine kid" I gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair. "lets get outta here."  
He nodded. "T-that sounds good."

I smirked and reached for the door, only to find there was no handle on the inside.

I gulped.

"Whats wrong?"

"uhh, feel like getting comfy?"

"...why?"

"we Might be here a while."

* * *

"I can't Believe you got us LOCKED IN A CLOSET."

"hey! I saved your ass! Be thankful!"

"Oh yes! I'm SOO thankful for being LOCKED IN A FUCKING CLOSET WITH A PEDOPHILE WHO MAKES SICK SEX JOKES ABOUT ME AND MY BROTHER! GEE, I'M JUST ON CLOUD 9 RIGHT NOW!"

"FIRST OF ALL, I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE! SECOND, IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU'D EITHER BE DEAD OR BLEEDING TO DEATH WITH YOUR EYE AND TONGUE CUT OUT, SO YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW SOME APPRECIATION!"

It had been a good two hours sense we had gotten stuck in here, and we where slowing going nuts. We didn't get along in the first place, and being stuck in a confined space together was NOT helping.

The closet was tiny, about 4 feet deep and about 4 and a half wide. We had both sat down, my back pressed to the door, legs stretched out touching the back wall.  
Toothless sat in between them, his back to the back wall and legs bent over mine.

The small light above us flickered. We both stopped yelling and looked up.  
It kept flickering, then finally went out.

The closet was now dark, save for the light coming through the tiny cracks and holes in the door.

"Fucking peachy".

I groaned, sliding down so my legs went up the wall behind Toothless until my head and back where flat on the floor. I lifted my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing!?"

"hm?"

I opened one eye too see Toothless now straddling my middle. He had been sitting on my legs and had slid when I moved to lay down.

I laughed a little. His face was red.

I closed my eye again. "I don't know about you, but if we're gonna be stuck in here for a while, I'm taking a nap."

"Thats not safe!"

"yeah well, better to do it now while we're in hiding than pass out from lack of sleep later."

He didn't have an argument for that.

After a moment I felt his weight shift, he laid down, his head resting on my chest. I smirked slightly.

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped.

"I didn't say anything."

"you where thinking it."

I chuckled quietly.

"Go to sleep kid."

* * *

I mumbled quietly, shifting around trying to get some feeling back into my legs.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep sense we had no way of telling time, but I felt pretty rested, so It was probably a good few hours.

I opened my eyes slowly, being met with the ceiling of the closet. I felt weight on my chest and stomach. Glancing down, I saw a sleeping, very adorable looking Toothless.  
His head rested on my chest, his body press up to mine with his arm laying on me, his hand gently clutching my shirt.

My heart did a little flip-flop.

Gods, why did he have to be so cute?

I sat up, taking Toothless with me, leaning my back ageist the door so I could move my feet a little.  
Toothless seemed completely unbothered by my movements, still fast asleep, he adjusted his body and nuzzled into my shirt.

I swear, this kids gonna melt my heart before the days out.

I nudged him gently.

"toothless" I cooed quietly.

"come on, wake up. We gotta find a way outta here."

He groaned, opening his eyes a bit. "I was having a wonderful dream about fish and you ruined it."

"I'll make it up to you when we get outta this place. Now help me find a way to open the door"

"Fine, but You owe me sushi."

"Deal"

"so how do we-WAHHHHHHH!"  
The door flew open suddenly. The two of us screamed and went tumbling out, landing in a tangle on the floor.

"I see you boys are enjoying yourselves."

"huh?"

-  
*POV switch. again, yeah I know, sorry*

"oof!"

"owwwwww~~ Jack! Get off of me!"

I shoving Jack's legs off my chest, huffing and getting onto my knees.

"ehehe"

"hm?"

* * *

*POV Switch*

I looked up and my eyes widened.

A girl, somewhere around Jack's age stood over us. She had short, shiny deep blue hair that framed her face. She wore a Deep Red Uniform with a matching clip in her hair that looked like a pentagram, along with a pair of small, dark red glasses. Her face was almost expressionless, her eyes jet black and hazed over, kinda reminded me of a dead fish.

Dammit I'm hungry.

Jack jumped up and moved to her quickly. "Who are you?" He asked.

She shifted her dead eyes from me to Jack.

"My name is Stormfly Saenoki, I was a student at Paulownia Academy, class 2-1"

"was?" I asked.

"Yes, I died in this school not too long ago."

"Eh? Your dead?" Jack asked backing up, putting himself in front of me.  
I gave him a weird look.  
"Sorry to be untrusting, but we haven't had the best experience with ghosts in this place."

"How did you get here?" I cut in.

"you Performed The Sachiko Ever After charm, yes?"

We both nodded.

"I brought myself here by similar means in order to learn more about the case of the three murdered children, I'm a Paranormalist you see, but that is not important now."

"You brought yourself here?" I asked.  
"Does that mean you know a way back out?" jack asked quickly.

She gave a small fit of giggles. "My, I can feel the emotion coming off of you." She smirked ever so slightly.  
"you're very worried about three people that are here."

Jack flinched slightly. "Thats none of your bees waxs."

"mmmmmh. And only one of them is female, how interesting."

"Stop it."

"How sad, I saw the one your thinking about right now before I came here, He is in a great deal of pain..."

"I said Stop It!"

My eyes widened slightly, Jack was shaking, his eyes slightly watery. "Just, just STOP IT!"

He gulped slightly, trying to regain his composure.  
"are you okay...?" I asked quietly.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine kid, don't worry about me." He gave me a small, forced smile.

"It was one of them you know."

"huh?"

Our heads snapped back around to Face Stormfly.

"Happiness and unhappiness are linked. Whenever one attempts to gain good fortune with little effort, there is always a risk. ... You and your friends have become trapped in this school because you performed the Sachiko Ever After charm...and someone messed it up..."

We both stood still for a moment, silent.

"Someone did it wrong, perhaps on purpose, thinking there was no real threat, thinking 'oh well, no one will know the difference!' ehehe, If you know for a fact it wasn't you, than it had to be one of your friends, its THEIR fault you got sent here." She giggled.

I know I didn't do it wrong, I was careful to count, does that mean...someone else...?

"STOP IT!" Jack's yell snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"We're not blaming anyone for this! Its no ones fault we're here! Stop trying to pit us ageist each other!"

I was surprised. He had been close to breaking just now, but he sounded so leader like all of a sudden...

I realized I was staring and blushed, looking away.

"hmpf." Stormfly tossed a piece of her hair."Have it your way. Now, about those ghost children,"

"the ones that chased us?"

"yes, they are the spirits of the three children who where murdered in this school."

"I remember hearing something about that a few years ago." Jack mumbled.  
"what happened?"

"from what I remember, four kids where kidnapped and held hostage in the basement of the school, then found dead by the police. Three of them had be killed by the Principals son, who had pretty much gone nuts."

"But one survived." Stormfly added.

"That girl was Sachiko Shinozaki. The soul Survivor of the Heavenly Host Murder."

"But, why are the others here? Why is this school even here?"

"From what I've learned so far, The school was created by the children who where killed, and they trap others inside as revenge for what happened to them. After so many peoples deaths,their souls become angered as well, and so the school gets stronger and stronger as it accumulates more souls. There are large gaps though, pieces of the puzzle that are missing. If she survived, why did Sachiko create the Charm in her name that brings people here? Why has she been spotted here? And what about the teacher who fell and died? Is she someone connected to all of this? I don't know, I'm still looking for answers, But, I have a theory that might be of help to the two of you. here, read these"

She handed Jacked a bundle of slightly torn and bloody News articles.

_"[Heavenly Post]_

_'Third Student Reported Missing'_

_One by one, the young students of Heavenly Host _ School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing. Classmates testify that fifth-_  
_grader _ was on hir way home from school, but got separated from hir friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since. Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution. However, ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause for concern."_

_"[Heavenly Post]_

_'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'_

_The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have a body part removed_ _ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe."_

_"[Heavenly Post]_

_'Four Children Abducted & Killed - Followup Report'_

_The brutal, shocking deaths of the recent kidnapped grade-schoolers have now been traced back to the hands of the instructor found in the room with them. A large pair of sewing scissors were found in his possession... ...and these were confirmed to be the tool used in removing the victims' tongues, ultimately leading to death through excessive bleeding or choking. One of the victims even had the majority of his head slowly and methodically removed. This cranial mass was found on the floor next to his body. Of these children, one was _ when investigators arrived at the scene of the crime. She was _d, but somehow s_ ____ The Hea_s pi___a_n tha_"_

The last one was so torn and bloody, parts of it where impossible to read.

"That explains why that girl chased me with a pair of scissors." I mumbled darkly.

"yes, I also found this" she said handing me a paper.

It had pictures of four kids on it. On the top where a pair of twins with blonde hair, the same ones who chased me. Under each of their photos where names.

"Tuffnut Evans, Ruffnut Evans."

The other two picture where of a young boy with brown hair and sparkly eyes.

"Jamie Anderson"

and a young girl with long, dark black hair wearing a bright red dress.

"Sachiko Shinozaki."

"Why are you giving this to us?" I asked.

"You want to find your friends and return home, yes?

As I said, this school is held together by the anger souls trapped her, more specifically, The original three children who where killed here to start with. Without them, the school would start to collapse, and theoretically, the many, 'spaces' would join and you and your friends could find each other."

"I get it but, how do we get rid of the spirits then?"

"Without their suffering, the school cannot hold itself. They need to be appeased. Put to rest."

"And how do we do that?" Jacked asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"They all had something taken from them, if you could find the missing parts and return them, they may be able to pass on."

"Just a moment." I blinked in surprised when Jack grabbed me and pulled me away.

"what is it?"

"I don't trust her."

"neither do I, but what do we have to lose?"

"Our lives."

"Don't Talk like that! Don't you wanna find the others? Hiccup? Your mom?"

Jack went quiet, he turned and faced Stormfly again.

"Fine. We'll do it."

She gave a rather creepy grin. "good, good. Now the trick is to find the things that where taken from the children, I was working on that before I died, I believe this holds a key"  
She handed something to me before laughing.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked.

"...thank you, but I'm searching for someone very dear to me. I cannot stop until I know he rests in peace. Have fun~"

And she was suddenly gone.

"What a wacko." Jack mumbled. "What did she give you?"

I opened the cloth the iteam was wrapped in.

"Its a...doll."

"I hate dolls."

* * *

*POV switch, again, yes, this must be driving you guys nuts huh? This part might be very cruel and mean towards dolls, I'm a Pediophobic, I can't stand dolls and thats going to be shown here. I'm not sorry*

"That thing is creepy" I mumbled, pointing to the doll in Toothless's hands.

We where walking down the main hall heading for the stairs to the next level, trying to get far away from those ghost kids.  
"According to Stormfly, its some sort of clue as to what we need to find to appease the children who where killed."

"she said something about giving them back what was taken from them, right? Then how's this creepy-ass thing going to help?"

"I don't know, maybe it belonged to one of the kids?"

_*Weep Sob Whimper*_

"Oh for gods sake Toothless, I know your going through alot, but enough with the crying!"  
"It's not me!"

_*Sob Sob*_

We stopped, our eyes falling to the doll.

_*Sob Whimper*_

"Oh, that is just fucking creepy." I stated, watching tears fall down the face of the doll.

_"*sob* sorry...so sorry...must...return...left...left...under the floor...to the...left *sob*_"

"I think it wants us to go left?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Shut up kid!"

Toothless rolled his eyes. He turned and look down at the floor to our left. "What does it want us to find? I don't see anythi-Wahh!"

He tripped and fell over a loose floorboard, kicking it up.

"owwwwwwwwwww" he groaned sitting up.

"Nice job Corporal Klutz, you found something."

"I did?"

I reached under the board and pulled out a woven mesh bag, the bottom stained with blood.  
There was a Tag attached to the bag with the name 'Tuffnut Evans' Written on it.  
Toothless scooted closer.

"Whats inside?"

I pulled open the top of the bag.

"its a-HOLY SHIT!" I threw the bag onto the floor and spazzed a little, pressing my back up to the wall.

"whoa! What the Hell Jack!?" Toothless jumped when I yelled, looking at me in shock.  
"What was it? whats in there!?"

I pointed at the bag. "see for yourself!"

He slowly grabbed the bag, opening and looking inside.  
An odd, disgusted look came to his face.

"I-t, Its a Human Tongue" He mumbled.

I nodded.

"Y-you said one of the kids had a missing tongue, right?"

He nodded slowly, still staring into the bag wide-eyed.  
"Thats it." He mumbled.

"What?"

"The things that where stolen. All the children have a missing body part!"

I scrunched my nose. "Your saying we have to find old human body parts? WONDERFUL."  
"if it means getting out of here and seeing everyone else..."

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah. So now what? We go find two more body parts? I'm assuming they'll be in bags like this one."

"I guess, stop asking me like I would know the answer to everything!"

_"east...east...where water lies..."_

We both looked down at the doll.

"I guess we go East then."

* * *

"What is this Place?" Toothless asked.

"It looks like some sort of old locker and/or shower room." I answered. "I think that door over there leads out to the pool, we should go check it out."  
He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. The doll did mention water."

We walked around broken pipes and tiles, at least this room didn't have any bodies in it.  
"there's the door."  
I headed for it, finding it wide open. I took a step out and looked around. It was raining really hard, Poring, It was hard too see much of anything, but I could barely make out the shape of the pool.

"OOoooohhhhh~" Toothless suddenly heaved forward, bending over holding his stomach.

"you okay?" I asked quickly turning, at his side in a flash.

"I-I D-d-don't know gahhhhhh~" His face twisted in pain. "Something is telling me going out there is a bad Idea. mmh!"  
My eyes softened a little. "alright. You stay in here out of the rain, I'll take a quick look around, okay?"

He nodded.

"good. Sit down and take a rest, I'll be back soon." I turned and started out into the rain.

"...Jack?"

I turned around.

"Be Careful...I..." His face flushed.

"Hiccup, Would be upset if anything happens to you." He said quickly.  
I smiled slightly. "thanks kid."  
"W-Whatever" He mumbled.

I laughed a little bit as I went off into the Pool aria, Doll in hand.

I really didn't like how it stared at me.

* * *

I groaned.

I was soaking wet and hadn't found anything close to a mesh bag anywhere, and the stupid doll wasn't making a sound.

"Well where else could it have meant? Does this school have two pools or something?"  
I sighed in annoyance. I walked over and looked down into the pool. The water was old and had turned a mucky green. It had sorta a Mildew like sent too it as well. Thats disgusting. You couldn't PAY me to get in THAT water. who know how many bodies must be down there too, just rotting away in the water...  
My face turned a little green.  
Okay, lets think better thoughts, although its probably better I stay not hungry. The less I think about needing food or water the better. I just hoped the bag didn't end up being in the water.

maybe I could drain the pool or something.

I turned to head back for now. I'd been gone a while, I better head back and check on Toothless. I don't feel safe leaving him alone for too long...

I turned towards the pool just in time to see a small figure with black hair fall into the pool with a loud splash.  
My eyes widened.

"TOOTHLESS!"

I bolted for the other side of the pool, stopping where the bubbles came up. I didn't have a choice here.

I jumped in.

The water was dark, dark green, an sicking color. it was hard to see anything. I saw long black hair and grabbed what felt like a clothed arm. Pulling back up I yanked it up out of the water.

And pulled up a half decayed corpse. The flesh some what eaten away by the water, leaving the bone exposed in places while other showed meaty flesh. My face twisted in disgust as I yelped and dropped it back into the water. I looked around frantically. I have to find him, hes gotta be here somewhere! I dove back under, The water felt heavy on my back, weighting me down. I was searching for what felt like forever, My lungs burned with the need to breath again.

I had to find him, somewhere in here. I can't let him drown.

Toothless...

I felt warm flesh under cloth, fallowed by a mop of long hair.  
That had to be him.

I pulled back out of the water again, my lungs burning. I pulled the body out of the water

and gasped in relief when I saw it was him. His face was odd and blank, like he hadn't even known he was drowning.

I pulled the two of us out of the water, groaning as I struggled to carry him back to the locker room.

I gasped for breath, laying him down on the floor of the locker room.  
I moved up next to him and placed a hand on his forehead.  
he was getting cold. I placed my ear on his chest, His heart beat was dangerously slow, and his chest wasn't moving.

Shit, he wasn't breathing.

Shitshitshitshitshitshit What do I do!? Ahh ahh, CPR, CPR right!

I placed both hands on his chest and pumped a few times, going and checking his breathing.

Nothing.

I tried over and over.

Its not enough! what else can I do?! there isn't anything...

My eyes fell to this lips.

NO. MM MM. NOT GONNA HAPPEN. NO. JUST, JUST, NO. I can't do THAT. I just can't!

I mentally slapped myself. You're an Idiot. If It'll save his life, then just fucking get on with it! If you don't do it quick, he'll die anyway!

I gulped, leaning forward until out noses touched.

God, hes gonna hate me for this.

I pinched his nose and pressed our mouths together. I tried to focus on pushing air into his lungs, not on the fact that his lips where really soft and warm.

I pulled back and pumped on his chest a few more times.

"Come on you little bastard! You're not aloud to die on me!"

Nothing.

I pressed my mouth back to his again, pushing as much air as I could into his lungs.

I moved back to pumping his chest.

"BREATH DAMMIT!"

_*GAG*_

He suddenly coughed, trying to get water out of his chest and lungs, I quickly flipping him over onto his hands and knees, letting him choking out a large amount of greenish water onto the floor. I jumped when he did, patting his back to help get the water out of his lungs.

He coughed and hacked for a while, finally managing to sit upright, shivering violently.

* * *

*POV, oh you know by now*

I Could feel the water flowing out of my lungs through my mouth and nose.

It felt awful, like fire was burning in lungs and it burned my throat and nasal passages. I hacked and choked, my lungs felt heavy too, like they weighted too much for me to carry. I finally stopped coughing up water, sitting up, and a huge wave of cold hit me,making me shiver. My whole body shook, goosebumps rising across my skin. My breaths got shorter, I could barely breath from how cold I felt. My body was starting to feel numb...

"a-aa-a-ahhh"

I suddenly felt my shirt being removed and before I could protest, Had Jack's blue jacket placed on me and zipped up. He then pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

"W-w-w-whaa-at a-a-re y-y-ou"

"We need to get your body temperature back up, I may not pay much attention in heath class, but I do know of we let you stay this cold with any water in your lungs, you'll get Namonia. And letting you stay in wet clothing will only make it worse. so we need to get you out of them and dry you off. I think there should be some towels in the nurse's office."

It may have been my mind being a little fuzzy from the near drowning, but I swear, he sounded just like Hiccup.

And that was more comforting than anything.

He picked me up and headed for the doors leading back into the school.

"w-wait, T-t-the Bag,"

"Toothless, I'm not worried about that right now, I-"

"here."

I handed him the small bloody Mesh bag.

"where did you-?"

"I don't know, One m-moment I was mmhhhh *shiver* S-sitting in here wait for you, t-t-the next under water h-h-holding the bag. *groan* *cough* I don't k-k-know how I g-g-got it..."

"Yeah well, when we're old and in rocking chairs we can figure it out, lets go get you dried off."

Jack's steps where fast, but gentle, being careful not to rattle me around too much. It was some what relaxing, I felt so tired now...Like I could sleep...

He shook me a little.

"Toothless! I need you to stay awake! we need to get you dried off. I need to get your temperature back up before I can let you sleep, okay?"

"mmhhm" My groan was muffled by his shirt. So tired...need to sleep...

...just a little...

* * *

*POV Switch*

I don't think I've ever moved that fast in my life, and I'm a top player on our schools baseball team!

I was at the nurse's office in an instant, kicking the door open and rushing inside. I took Toothless over to the two small beds and shifted him in my arms so I could look him in the eyes.

"Can you stand?"

Toothless groaned in a gorgey manner. "M-maybe..?"

I slowly put him down, making sure his feel where firmly planted on the ground before I let go. He wobbled a little, grabbed the bed post for balance.

I bolted over to the other side of the room, yanking open cabinet doors trying to find some sort of towel...

Dammit, why wouldn't they have Towels!?

I kicked one of the cabinets in frustration. One of it lower doors opened, showing a stack of sheets for the two beds.

Its not Towels, but It'll work.

I ran back carrying as many sheets as I could, to find Toothless laying partly on the bed, falling asleep.

I grabbed him, shaking him awake.

"Toothless! I told you, you can't go to sleep yet!"  
"Jack, I'm t-ttired..."

"You can sleep when we get you outta these wet cloths."

I wrapped him in a sheet, then had him remove his pants from underneath (because honestly, he'd kill me if I did it) It took him a while, but I was finally handed his wet pants and shirt. I wrapped him in a second sheet, just to be safe, and hung up his cloths to dry.

"w-what about y-yyou? Y-your w-w-wet too."

I looked up at him in surprise, then down at my own wet clothing. He was right, I was just as soaked as he had been.  
"I'll be fine, its hard for me to catch a chill." I gave him a small smile.  
he pouted tiredly. "I-i-if I have to, s-s-so do you-!"

I rolled my eyes.  
"P-please.." He mumbled, giving me big sad puppy eyes.  
"Oh, god dammit, FINE!"

I snatched up a sheet as he giggled and headed behind the room divider.  
I pulled off my shirt, grumbling under my breath. I hung it up, fallowed by my wet pants and jacket I had let him wear. I wrapped the sheet tightly around myself, stepping out from behind the divider.  
I sat back down next to him. "Happy now?"

He laughed a little and nodded, his eyes starting to fall. "very.." He mumbled, a sleepy tone to his voice.  
I smiled slightly, ruffling his hair. "yeah, go to sleep now kid, your not shaking anymore.

I'll be right here when you wake up."

He let out a small "mmhh" before drifting off.

* * *

"mmmmmmh...hm?"

I opened my eyes and blinked, scrunching my face in confusion.

When had I fallen asleep? Didn't I sleep not too long ago? Or was it a long time ago? Theres no way to tell time in this place...

I sighed ans shifted my weight, blinking in surprise and looked down. Toothless, still firmly wrapped in sheets was hugged my middle, his head on my stomach.

"Toothless?"

"hm?"

"You awake?"

"yeah..."

"Insert Awkward silence here"

"Very funny."

We sat up, Toothless grabbed onto me the moment he got upright.

"h-holy crap! EVERYTHING'S SPINNING!" He whimpered and squeezed me tightly.  
I coughed a little from the tight hold. "Toothless, Can't...Breath"

He jumped and loosened his grip. "S-sorry".  
"Its okay" I gasped. "Being Dizzy is normal after a near drowning...I think."

"Well that's encouraging."  
"what happened?"

He went quiet. "I...I don't know. I was sitting in the locker room, wondering how long it would be before you got back, Then I felt this weird need to go outside, like the pool was calling to me...next thing I knew i was underwater, Holding that mesh bag with water in my chest and my vision fuzzy."

he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and staring down.  
"I'm really sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault, this place seems to mess with people, Lets just be careful from now on, no leaving each other alone, got it?"

He nodded. "Good." I smiled and give him a small playful hug, ruffling his hair.

he blushed brightly. "uhh, J-Jack?"

"yeah?"

"Can we put on some cloths now?"

"wah- OH. Y-y-yeah, right, S-s-sure!"

"We must of slept a long time, our cloths are completely dry."

*SMACK*

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Toothless huffed, pulling his shirt around so it rested on his shoulders right.

"THAT, was for getting undressed and getting in BED with me!".

"YOU ASKED ME TOO!"

"Yes, and I was partly out of it as well! You don't take advantage of someone like that!" He snapped.

"Fine then! Next time maybe I won't do CPR, and just let you die, would you prefer that!?"

His face turned bright red.

"Y-you did CPR?...On me?"

I blinked. "well, yeah. You DROWNED, I had to get you breathing again."

"O-oh" He turned his head away. "w-well, thank you."

"your welcome."

"S-s-soo, What ever happened to that doll?" He asked.

"Nice subject Change, I don't know. After I saw you fall into the water, I think I dropped it."

"Great, now how do we find the last-"

_*weep* *sob*_

Both our faces twisted. we turned and looked at the bed.

"you look."

"no no, your the one who lost it, YOU go look."

"YOUR the one who made me lose it, so YOU go look."

He shot me a dirty look and bent down to look under the bed. Sure enough, he pulled out the same doll from before.  
"I told you I didn't like that thing! How the hell did it get here? did it-"  
"I found something else!"  
"what?"

He pulled out a bloody mesh bag.  
"That makes three, now what?"

We sat on the Infirmary floor, the three bloody mesh bags set out between us.

"Stormfly said that in order to Properly Appease the children, we need to return what was taken from them when they where killed. So We're guessing that's mean these body parts. what all do we have?"

Toothless pointed to the first one. "That ones an Tongue, The next one is an eye, and the third is the top half of a human skull."

I made a face. "wonderful. So how do we give them back?"

"We should try to find them first, if they see we have what their looking for, shouldn't they trust us?"

"That or they'll think we're the ones who took them in the first place and kill us."

I nodded. "true. Well, there's two of us and three of them, that's not too bad."

"Yeah, but lets try to get them in as small of a group as possible."

"Why?"

"because, when that girl attacked me i found out if you lock eyes with them, your stuck, you

can't move unless they look away. So if we get them one at a time, than at least one of us is free."

I nodded. "alright, sounds like a plan, how about we get go-AHHHHhhh!"

"JACK!"

* * *

*POV switch. am I getting on your nerves? yeahh I bet I am -evil laugh- don't worry, I'm TRYING :D*

"alright, sounds like a plan, how about we get go-AHHHHhhh!"

"JACK!"

A Pair of hands wrapped around Jack's neck, choking him slightly. It was the ghost boy with the missing head, making a gurgling noise In place of an evil laugh.

The other two children quickly joined him, gathering around Jack, the blonde Boy held a pair of bloody scissors.

**"Gifh meh bwak mai townge"** He crackled. The girl grabbed Jack's face and locked eyes with

him. His yells stopped. His face twisted in fear, unable to scream or move.

The girl forced his mouth open as the boy grabbed his tongue, hold the scissors to it ready to cut...

"STOP! I HAVE YOUR TONGUE!"

All three kids stopped and looked at me. I grabbed the mesh bags, being careful not to look any of them in the eyes (or lack there of).

I handed each one of them their parts, talking gently to them.  
"its okay, You have no need to suffer anymore! here, takes these back so you can pass on.

Your families are waiting for you."

Jack gasped as he was dropped to the ground, staring wide eyed at me.

All three kids stared at the items now in their hands in surprise.

There was a sudden flash of light, and the three kids disappeared. Small yells of "thank you!" echoing through the room.

There was a sudden earthquake, the whole room rattling and shacking. I screamed and held onto Jack for dear life.

It finally slowed to a stop.

"what happened?"  
"I think, we did it."

"why are we still in the school then?"

"It wasn't enough."

We both jumped and turned in surprise to see Stormfly standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean, 'not enough' ?" Jack yelled.

"I thought you said if we appeased the children, the school would fall apart!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It did work, to an extent. The spaces here have started to break down. But, it seems that due to the large amount of souls the school has collected, it can survive without the children now. Even as we speck, It's working at returning the children back to what they where. The boundaries won't stay this weak for very long, so I'll do my work be off."

"what do you mean do your wo-AHHHHHHH!"

"WaahhhhH!"

We both fell over, grabbing at our chests. It felt like I was on fire, it burned!

"S-stop! Make it stopp!" Jack yelled.

"There's someone who needs you right now, Jack. He seems to be in a great deal of pain...Although, you Might already be too late" She giggled darkly as she and The room Started fading slowly...

"J-j-jack!" I yelled reaching for him. He was fading too.

"Toothless!"

Our hands met, and passed right through each other.

"Toothless!" I could barely hear his voice, it was slowly disappearing with him.

"JACK! HELP ME!"

* * *

*POV switch*

"TOOTHLESS!"

"Oof!"

I groaned, landing on my back on a hard floor.

"Damnnnnnnn that hurt". I suddenly jumped up. "Toothless? Toothless, where are you!?"  
I ran around the hall I had landed in, he was no where to be seen.

"Dammit, what did that bitch do!?"

"Jack."

I swung around in surprise.

"Rapunzel?"

The blonde stood down the hall, looking around the corner at me.

I ran towards her. "Rapunzel! Am I happy to see you! Have you seen Toothless? he was with me a moment ago!"

**"you need to help him."** She said quietly.

"huh? help who?"

**"please hurry, before he hurts himself...its not his fault...He blames himself...he didn't do anything wrong...please...help...him..."**

"What are you talking about- hey! where are you going!?"

She ran off down the hall, i fallowed quickly, but she was so fast, I lost sight of her...  
The hall lead to the doors of the Girls bathroom.

"well, where did she-huh?" I had stepped on a green and black cellphone. This hiccup's I think... Is he inside?

I walked up to the door, I heard voices coming from inside.

_"nehh, Hiccup?"_

That was Rapunzel.

_"yeah?"_

_"When do you plan on telling him?"_

_"Rapunzel! We've talked about this!"_

_"Ohhhh~ I know I know, but you have to some time!"_

_"I don't HAVE to!"_

_"Sure you do! I want my best friend happy!"_

_Hiccup sighed. "It-...Its just not something I'm ready for. I don't even know if hes...I'll be ready when I'm ready."_

_"what a Lame answer!"_

I knocked on the door. "H-hiccup? Rapunzel? Its me, Jack! I'm coming in!"

I slowly opened the door, and the voices stopped.

There was no one here. There a few broken sinks off to my right, in front of me where four

stall's lined up. I noticed Hiccup's shoes in front of one. The door was slightly open, was he inside?

I walked towards the door, pushing on it a little. "Hiccup?"

_*Cough Hack*_

"J-j-jja-ack!"

I yanked the door open and screamed, falling onto my bottom staring wide eyed at the boy in front of me.  
His legs where kicking, hands grabbing at the noose around his neck, he coughed and hacked,

eyes wide open full of fear.

Hiccup let out a horse wail.

"J-j-jAc-c-ck! He-e-elpp Mee!"

-end Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

_*ringgggggggggggggggggggggg*_

_*ringggggggggggggggggggggg*_

"huh?"

_*ringggggggggggggggggggggg*_

_*ringggggggggggggggggggggg*_

"H-hello?"

"Hello..?"

"HELP...ME..."

"Hiccup? Are you there? Hiccup? Toothless? one of you, Answer me!"

"DAD! Its me! Hiccup! I-I'm here! Dad you won't believe-"

"For Thor's sake, one of you, please answer! You're my son Hiccup, just let me hear your voice..."

"D-dad?"

"...Please...Don't let something have happened to them!"

The small black and green phone flew and crashed into a wall.

"Its all my fault...dad..."

* * *

Hiccup sat, sobbing quietly, every once in a while glancing up at Rapunzel's blank, dead eyes only to break down in tears again.

"Rapunzel...I'm so sorry...so sorry..."

"It really is pity, she had such heart..."

Hiccup's head snapped up, staring with wide teary eyes at a girl with short deep blue hair and a red pentagram hair clip.

"W-who are you?"

She tilted her head the slightest bit, only noticeable by the shift of her hair.  
"I'm the...Spirit...Of a girl who died here."

Hiccup's eye glanced towards Rapunzel's still hanging body.  
"do you know what happened to her?"

"She was taken over."

"by what?"

"By the curse that holds this school together. The school has a way of, messing, with your head. being angered or sad makes you vulnerable to it. Once its touched you, you will slowly lose your mind to it, being taken over by something called 'The Darkening'. Once that happens, you're under the command of the school, you do what IT tells you, with no regard for your own safety, let alone that of your loved ones."

"Thats Horrible..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Some can tell when its happening to them, and in order to keep from hurting others, they take their own lives. I would guess thats what happened to your friend."

Hiccup's eyes fell to the ground, filling with tears again.  
"so even when she going insane, she was thinking of me."

"So, now that your friend has passed on..."

Hiccup glanced up at the girl.

"this space...you are the only living thing left in it. hm."

Hiccup's eye widened. "...n-no..."

"You will be alone from now on..."

"no!...Please no!"

"until you die."

She turned and walked away, leaving Hiccup sobbing on his knees...

Alone in the darkness.

I sat on the stair case, sobbing, the sound of my cellphone hitting the stairwell wall echoing in my head. My shirt has blotches of wet spots all over the arms from me wiping my eyes.

Alone. I was alone. I don't want to die alone in this place! I just wanted to see everyone again...Rapunzel...Toothless...

...Jack...

Wait, that call from my dad...I do have Rapunzel's number, a-and everyone elses in my

phone, maybe I could...

I stood up, and started down the stairs the grab my phone. I stepped, my left foot snagging slightly in a small hole on the step. The bad ankle twisted, and gave a loud, sickening crack.

I screamed and fell the rest of the way down, hitting the floor hard on my front.  
"m-my leg, I think its broken..." I whimpered, Pushing up onto my hands and knee's.

I groaned and lunged forward, coughing, and suddenly throwing up on the ground in front of me.I hacked as it flooded my mouth and nose, spitting to get the gross, stinging taste out.

_"come on, Hiccup! Your a Tough little cookie! This Isn't like you!"_

"Rapunzel..."

I coughed and threw up again.

"I-I...I'm not tough at all!...I'm weak and shy, I can't do anything right! I'm just the nerd that sits in the back of the class, gets good grades and doesn't talk to anyone."

I sobbed, falling back until I hit the ground.

"I never knew what you saw in me...or why you wanted to be my friend..."  
I laughed slightly, tears flowing down my face.

"I miss you...*Sob*..."

"JACKKKKK! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

*sob*

"please..."

* * *

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

My head lifted, Brushing the curly hair out of my face as the loud scream filling the old, mess class room. It sounded close, but far at the same time. It had an creepy echo to it, sending a small shiver up my spine.

what was worse, I knew the Voice that had made it.

There was a sound of quick footsteps, fallowed by Ms. Tooth coming into the room from the hall.

*gasp* *hic* *pant*

My attention was grabbed by the blonde laying next to me, my jacket folded up and being used like a pillow under her head. her eyes had gone wide and her chest was moving rapidly, yet she wasn't breathing very much at all.

"Astrid, sweetheart, You need to breath. Take deep breaths, okay?"  
Astrid gasped again, coughing loudly and sitting up. I watched feeling a little helpless, I had no clue what to do right now.  
"B-b-but, you heard it too...His voice..."

Ms. Tooth nelt down in front of Astrid.

"I did." She mumbled quietly.

"B-But I'm sure it wasn't a real voice! It probably just sounded like one!"

It didn't take a genius to see through her statement, but it seemed to help calm Astrid down, so I kept my mouth shut.

There was another loud scream, this one even worse than the first one.  
"I'm going out to look around." Tooth announced, stand and heading for the door.

"n-no!"

Astrid sat up quickly in protest, I managed to catch her before she fell over, she wasn't quite pulled together yet. She groaned and leaned on me for support. "Y-you can't go! Don't leave us."

"Don't sweat it Teach, I'll keep an eye on her."

Tooth Smiled a little. "thank you Merida..."

"or better yet," I added, "how bout' I go look and you stay with her?"

"Not happening." She said firmly. "Until I can make sure everyone is safe and sound, I want to keep you two out of harms way."

"But Ms. Tooth-"

"Butt's are for sitting."  
I rolled my eyes

"now you two stay put, understand me?"

"y-yeah, just be careful okay?" I asked.  
She nodded.

"of course."

"n,n-no!" Astrid protested.

"Look, she'll be fine okay?" I said, helping her to sit back down.

"I'm counting on you Merida." Tooth said as she walked to the door.

I nodded. "Don't worry. Be safe."

"I'll try."

* * *

*POV switch*

I feel...

...Scared.

My legs are shaking, And I can barely breath, my chest feels so heavy, like my heart is covered in Ice. I feel dizzy and Nauseous, like I'm going to be sick.

I have no idea whats happening, My head is in a whirlwind, I can seem to make sense of

anything.

But...

Thinking of the idea that something bad might of happened to one of my dear students...

...my son...

I feel a new found energy coming to me. I have to find everyone, and make sure they're safe.

That's my job.

To keep my kids safe.

If nothing else, I can play the part of the level-headed, calm and collected Adult here. They need that, it'll help calm everyone down.

I kept that thought in my head as I headed down the dark hall of the school.  
This place had suck a gloomy feel to it. It made me want to find a sad kid and hug them.  
I noticed a bright, surprisingly clean piece of paper hanging on a wall.

i"Warning! Leave and Return home now! Those who stay will die of Starvation!"/i

That reminds me, I was suppose to cook...Aster had to work late tonight...Poor Babytooth, She must be one hungry little girl by now, shes probably worried sick about her brother and I too...

My arm bumped into something, making me jump out of my thoughts.  
I such a deep state of thought, I had somehow made my way into another classroom, and bumped into a Cabinet.

A large feeling of disgust came over me when I looked through the glass of the doors. The cabinet was filled with a large amount of Human hair, filling up all the shelves to almost overflowing. There where a large number of bugs crawling around in it as well.

That sickly feeling got worse and I quickly made my way past the cabinet, trying to get far away from it.

I heard a crinkling noise, and looked down at the paper I had stepped on. I wasn't surprised, there where papers all over the place, but this one seemed a little different, it looked more like a newspaper article...

_"[Heavenly Post]_

_'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'_

_The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have a body part remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe."_

I remembered hearing about that when I little, but the thought never really came to me just how horrible and disturbing it was...

I unfolded more of the paper, and blinked in surprise when a small key fell out and landed on the old wood floor with a small tink.

I bent down and picked it up, Reading the small tag on it.

"class room 3-A."

Thats one room over, I'll go check it out.

* * *

The door unlocked and creaked over slowly, making one of those creepy noises you hear in horror movies. It sent shivers up my spine, but I went in anyway.

"Well well well, If it isn't the Teacher."

I yelped in surprise and fell, staring wide-eyed at a young girl with short, dark blue hair and blood red glasses, a matching pentagram hair clip topping it off. Her eyes where big and black, lifeless, like a dead fish.

"decided to stop crying and whimpered with the other two back in 1-A, hmm? eheheh" She grinned over so slightly.

Angered by her statement, I stood back up.

"I'll have you know I head one of my students screaming, and I've set out to find him."  
I replied.

"I see then, Unfortunately..."

I blinked in surprise.

"That won't be possible. You see, this school exists in a nexus where dimensions overlap. You are in but a signal closed space in a sea of closed spaces.  
In other words, you and your screaming student may be in the same school, but you and he occupy different dimensions. Which means you two can never meet. If one of you died, then your spirit, like mine, would be able to move between spaces freely...or..."

"yes?"

"maybe you can find some means of traversing the planes freely, as'they' do."

"...I need to find my students" I said firmly. "I can't let anything happen to them. Besides, I heard him scream!"

She giggled slightly.

"you say you heard a scream. That scream may have happened only a few minutes ago, or, perhaps it occurred in another space hours ago, or may have been an echo from the future."

"That..." I stared at the ground.

"with that said, its possible for two closed spaces to have some small influence on each

other, even when out of sync."

"it doesn't matter! I can't just Ignore that agonizing, painful sounding scream and go on my merry way! Step Aside!"

She smirked, making my stomach turn a little.

"Consider this fair warning then, Time and space do not behave as you'd assume here. They are, Fragmented. Even if you should find the exact spot from which your student's scream emanated...He himself may not be there. And if he isn't, well"

She giggled darkly.

"there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes to find my students."

She nodded. "I wish you luck then."

She dissipated in a small flash of blue light.

I walked back towards the door, slightly confused. That girl, was she a spirit? The poor thing didn't look much older than Rapunzel, and she was so small...how long had she been here I wondered...

I went to step out the door, and it slammed shut, a harsh force sending me flying back. I cried out in pain, pushing up into my hands and knees.

A Large red, flame-like entity was in between me and the door. I quickly jumped back up, staring at it in surprise.

"Step aside!?" It yelled in anger.  
"Why don't you fuck off, you damned corporeal!"

"wahh-AHHHH!"  
The ground started shaking, the room creaking from the harsh vibrations. Another cabinet was beside me, I turned my head in time to see it start to tip...

But I didn't react fast enough.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!"

It landed with a crash, pinning me underneath it, the broken glass and numerous knives and scissors that had been inside stabbing into my back.

I screamed, feeling blood drip down my sides, pain shooting up my spine as a blade scraped across it.

"In all the world, the most VILE, Untrustworthy people are you damned schoolteachers!"  
The spirited hissed.

"All you care about is your own well-being! How much money you can get from pushing kids around like cattle!"

I whimpered, groaning out in pain.

"You're not worried about your students! Your just worried you'll get the blame if something happens to them!"

It's voice changed to a yell.

"WELL, I WON'T BE TAKEN IN BY YOUR LIES ANYMORE!"

'Taken in'...?

"when you see a problem among your kids, you just keep your distance, because it would be horrible to get involved! That wouldn't help anything! You just pick out the 'problem children' and chip away at them little by little until they either drop out or get kicked out!"

"Thats..Ahhhhh...N-not..."

"I've never seen a teacher who CARED about there students, not once! What makes you any different? You can burn in hell with the rest of them for all I care!"

"you...you're wrong..." I mumbled. "I -d-do...care...AGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
There was a sudden pressure on the cabinet, making the blades dig deeper into my back.

"any last words, Bitch? I'll tell them to your students when I take their lives!"

"P-p-please...Spare...m..."

"Yes?"

"...S-s-spare...My...Students...please..."

"huh!?"

I groaned, the pain making my vision foggy.  
"Please! I don't care what happens to me, take out all your on anger on me, but please, spare their lives! They haven't done anything!"

"Whats wrong with you? There not your kids! You have no blood relation to any of them! Why do you keep pretending to care about them?"

"blood means nothing...Just because I didn't give birth to any of them doesn't make them any less my children!"

"FILTHY LAIR!"

"WAAAHHHHHHH! S-STOP!"

"you know, when you die here, you feel the same pain you felt at your death forever...I'm gonna crush you to dust! The pain must be unimaginable, and you're going to feel it every moment of every day forever!"

I whizzed, coughing up small amounts of blood.

"Ask me to spare YOU. Thats what you really want! Be honest with me, and I might spare your life."

D-d-DON'T YOU HARM A HAIR ON THEM. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME, BUT DON'T HURT THEM!"

"stubborn little bitch."

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Pressure on the cabinet increased, my body cracking under the force.

I'm pretty sure my rib cage is broken...

I'm...losing...consciousness...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! does it hurt~? You POOR BABY. Your corpse'll look like a dead frog on the road when I'm done!"

My vision slowly began to fade out, turning black as my head hit the ground, covered in a small pool of my own blood.

Everyone...my kids...

...Please...live...

...I...

...I..love..all...of you...

* * *

*POV SWITCH*

I gasped, Astrid's fingers digging into my back as she held onto me. It hurt, but I only held her back, the two of us sitting holding onto each other as the room shook harshly.

"The Earthquake stopped..." I mumbled, taking a few steps into the room. The few cabinets and tables that had still been standing had now fallen, some glass and scraps of wood littering the floor.

Astrid suddenly jumped up behind me, making me jump.

She was staring off into space wide-eyed.

"Merida...Something bad just happened."

I blinked in surprise. "huh?"

"I...I can't explain it, but I know something bad just happened! We need to go find Ms. Tooth, NOW."

I shook my head.  
"What if she comes back and we're not here, She'll freak-"

"WE'RE GOING." She said flatly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Okay! But if we don't find her, we're coming back here."

She nodded. "Fine. Lets leave her a note then."

"have anything to write with?" I asked.

"I have a pen."

"here".  
I took the pen and wrote a quick message on the back of a test paper laying on the floor. I placed it on the teachers desk, right in plane slight.

"there. Hows that?" I asked.

"blunt. And sloppy. Your handwriting is terrible."

I growled a little. "well its YOUR fault we have to leave her a note, AT ALL you know."

This was met with a small whimper and hic from Astrid. "B-but i feel it! She might need help..."

My eyes widened. crap, I didn't mean to make her cry.

"No no! Its fine! Just, don't cry or anything okay? Come on, lets go."

* * *

*POV SWITCH* (that was short, sorry)

Its, so cold all of a sudden. I shivered a little rubbing my arms as we walked. I felt stupid for not having a jacket, it had been cold at school too, but I was dumb enough to leave it in my locker. Hiccup always got mad at me for it, telling me I was gonna catch a cold or something...I wonder if hes okay...  
I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt something warm and soft land on my shoulders.

Merida's blue school jacket.

I turned to her in surprise. "why-"

"you looked cold." She stated plainly. "besides, I have long sleeves and pants, you need itmore than I do."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and turned my head away, slipping the jacket fully on.  
My heart suddenly felt all light and airy, making my head a little dizzy.  
It was weird feeling I had never really felt before, it made me uneasy.

"T-thank you."

She smiled a little. "your welcome."

"Y-yah know..." I started.

"I always wondered why you wear the guys uniform."

Merida shrugged.

"I hate skirts and dresses. I've just always been a tomboy. Principal North said it was fine for me to wear it. Its pretty comfy, I've gotten kinda fond of it."

"Well, you do more for it than 90% of the guys in the school anyway." I snorted slightly.  
My eyes pop'd open when I realized what I had just said. I felt my cheeks heat back up.  
"uuuh, I uh, I mean, uhh"

Merida laughed slightly and bumped hips with me.

"thanks"

My blush got worse. I mentally yelled at myself for blushing so much.

"y-your welcome."

My eyes suddenly widened. "WAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

*POV SWITCH*

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped in surprise when Astrid screamed, falling to the ground gripping her head.

"A-Astrid!?"

She screamed again, hands digging into her hair. "ahhhhaha AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She suddenly stood, her face shaded by her hair.

I was confused as hell now.  
"Astrid, whats wrong why-"

She pushed past me.  
"h-hey! Whats your problem!?"

She took off down the hall, walking rather fast. I blinked in surprise, running after her.  
"ASTRID! HEYY! COME BACK!"

Fallowing her foot steps I was lead to the front entrance hall, where I found her standing in a corner, staring at the wall.

I walked up to her, and cringed at the slight.

her eyes where big, her pupils looking like little dots. She wore an huge, homicidal looking grin on her face.

"what are you saying?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Today is my daughter's Birthday. She's turning seven you know. We're going out together to Celebrate."

She suddenly fell to her knees, her expression never changing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT'S DISGUSTING! AHHHHHHH!"

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?"

"HELLPPPPP!"

Her face then relaxed, and she slumped forward, onto her hands and knees, her breathing deep.

I slowly inched towards her.

"A-...Astrid?"

"hm?"

She suddenly stood, and turned to me, her face looking normal again.

"Something wrong Merida?" She asked.

I stared at her slightly dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it. No, if that was what I thought it was, it would be better to keep quiet about it till later. She was stressed out enough by this whole thing, the last thing she needs to hear is that shes been possessed.

I shook my head. "N-no. Nothings wrong, just wanted to make sure your okay."  
She gave me an odd look like she didn't really believe me, but let it go anyway.

"okay. Lets keep going then."

* * *

*POV Switch*

The halls where long and winding. They went on forever, every time you turned there was another one, with no sign of an end or exit.

"do you know where you're going?" Merida asked from behind me.

"I, don't." I mumbled. "I can just, feel, where I need to go, I can feel it pulling me, does that make any sense?"  
She blinked. "Sorta, I guess. Its not like we can really do much else, so, lead the way."

I turned back and kept walking. I was getting close, some odd feeling was starting to fill me. Its hard to explain how it felt, Cold, sad, Helpless maybe, It was chilling, but I had to find it.

I stopped in front of a door, the dark chilling feeling making my stomach turn a little.

"Girls Lavatory's"

Merida walked up beside me, Reading the sign on the door out loud.

"there's something in there." I mumbled, somewhat dazed. I reached for the door.  
Merida grabbed my hand. "Hang on a sec," She started "You sure you want ta' go in there?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "Fine, lets just be careful okay?"

The door opened slowly, Creaking slightly until it bounced as it hit the wall next to it.  
We slowly made our way in, the room poorly lite making it hard to see.  
The stall's where all open, save for one, about the third one from the door. It was firmly shut, didn't look like it would open if you tried, and in front of it was a black stain on the floor, looking like that of the shadow of someone on their hands and knees.  
I gasped, My body feeling cold and sick. I groaned softly.

"S-s-someone died here." I mumbled.  
Merida turned to me sharply. "What?"

"Someones dead! Someone we know!"

"How could you possibly know-"

"I don't know how, I just do! I can FEEL IT! GAhhh!"

The door of the closed stall slowly opened, accompanied by the sound of creaking wood, like something was hanging from it and swinging slightly.

I feel to my knees, Gasping for air. I can't breath all of a sudden...

A sudden loud, horrified scream filled my ear.

_"RAPUNZELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL!"_

My eyes widened.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and jumped up, running out of the girls bathroom as fast as I could.

"ASTRID!"

* * *

*POV Switch*

I turned in time to watch her run off again, tears in her eyes. What happened? God, Whats WRONG with this place!?

"Astrid?"

I fallowed her out the door, finding her standing in the hall, staring at wall breathing hard. My face softened. "Astrid? Y-you okay now?" I asked, reaching a hand out to place on her shoulder.

"eheh"

I yanked my hand back, backing away slightly.

"heh, hehe, heeheheheeHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

My eyes widened. Oh shit, not again.  
I grabbed her shoulder tightly.  
"Come on Astrid, Fight it!"  
She groaned slightly.  
"I know you're in there somewhere, COME ON!"

She turned and suddenly slapped me, the force of the hit throwing me back onto the ground.  
"AAhh! God! That fucking HURT!"

She glared at me, tears in her eyes.

"I wanted help..." She whimpered.

"but no one believed me! WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I asked.

I backed far away from her, watching as she walked around the area aimlessly, Every once in a while stopping and staring at me, a huge, unnatural smiled carved into her face.

I gasped and ran down the hall, far away from her and rested, leaning on a wall.

"That poor girl..."  
I snapped my head around. A Girl, with dark blue hair and red glasses framing dead looking eyes was standing not far from me.

"Shes lost her mind, and may never get it back."

She turned to me, a small, creepy smile on her face.

"Possession is surly a fearful thing. To have your thoughts and being pushed down into the depth of your soul, and someone elses take their place in your head..."

she made a small tutting noise.

"W-who are you?"

Her smile grew a little wider.

"I am a spirit, and thats all you need to know right now. I am here to tell you, Astrid, she comes from a long line of Mediums. Her family is known for their ability to become in touch with spirit's. That makes her very vulnerable and weak to the spirits here."

I turned back towards Astrid, feeling a cold, sad wave come over me.

"Without her, you won't be able to return home. Do your best to keep her sane and away from the darkness this school holds."  
I opened my mouth to ask what she meant, but she was gone. I looked around in surprise,

wondering if I had just imagined her.

Dammit, I feel Like I'm losing my mind!

I punched the wall in frustration. What do I do? I leaned on the wall, falling down it till I was sitting on the ground.

I want to help you...After all...You helped me...

*FLASH*

_"Dunbroch!"_

_Merida jumped in surprised as the large Gym teacher stormed towards her. "yes sir?" she asked, eyeing the angry man._  
_"Don't give me the innocent bullshit!"_

_"Sir, I don't know what you're-"_

_He threw something at the feet._

_A Cigarette butt._

_"Its yours, isn't it!?" He snapped._

_Merida blinked in surprise. "N-no! I've never-"_  
_"Bullshit! I know its yours! Your the only kid here with a bad enough record to even THINK about trying to pull of something like smoking at school!"_

_Merida's eyes fired up a little._  
_"I did NOT Smoke! What good would that do me!? I haven't done anything! You have no right to just attack me like this!"_

_He walked closer, backing her into a corner. "Your nothing but a fucking rebel! You don't even wear the proper Uniform! Whats wrong? Too afraid to your bodies not good enough to pull off wearing one of those skimpy skirt?"_

_Merida's face flushed, averting her eyes from the teacher._

_"Why do you even stay in school? You don't live with your parents, and they sure as hell don't seem to care. You never go to class, your grades are horrible, I don't see any point in you staying here." He snorted. "can never trust kids with accents. Always up to some shit."_

_Merida's eyes fell to the ground. He was right about one thing, she had no reason to keep coming to school. A small smirking thought flew into her mind. She could just beat the shit out of him and drop out right after. That'd be pretty nice..._

_"whats with that smug look on your face!?" He grabbed Merida's neck._  
_"I should beat some respect into your little ginger head!" That was it. She was SO gonna beat the shit outta this guy..._

_"Mr. Pitch!"_

_The Teacher let go of Merida quickly and turned to girl the walking in._

_"ahhhh, Astrid! My dear what can I do for you?" Merida rubbed her neck, the pain from him grabbing her still stinging._

_"Principal North wants to see you." She said, glancing at Merida._

_He smiled. "ah, of course! You know, Astrid, we need more kids like you, so well behaved and such good grades."_  
_Merida growled slightly, knowing he was rubbing it in. She still had half a mind to just hand the guy his ass..._

_Astrid smiled slightly. "thank you sir."_  
_"you ever have a problem, you just let me know." He laughed, walking off._

_Astrid made a face of disgust. "God, I hate that guy."_

_Merida stood up straight. "Um, thanks." she mumbled._  
_"your not really much better."_  
_"huh?"_

_Astrid rolled her eyes. "you where gonna hit him, weren't you?" she put her hands on her hips and gave Merida a stern look._

_Merida crossed her arms._  
_"do you know how sad it would be to get kicked out over a pathetic excuse for a teacher like him?"_  
_Merida sighed and nodded._  
_"guys still a bitch."_

_Astrid smiled slightly._  
_"You have a chance here, just stay in school and bite your tongue until graduation."_

_There was a small silence._

_"You're Merida, from class 1-3 right?"_

_Merida nodded._

_"My names Astrid, class rep for 3-9. Sorry, for, butting in like that. I just can't stand people like that. Besides, I know for a fact that it wasn't you smoking, I saw some other kid doing it and reported it." She growled slightly. "Mr. Pitch even knew, he was just looking for a way to get you in trouble, hes no better than a 5 year old."_

_She blushed slightly when she realized she was ranting. "S-Sorry."_

_Merida shook her head. "No, It's fine"_

_Astrid smiled and nodded, turning to walk away._

_"Uhm, hey," Merida asked, "When you said the principal was calling..."_  
_Astrid turned back to her, smiling._

_"Lets just say Mr. Pitch won't need you to ruff him up anymore" She held up her phone, a bright, well taken picture of him pinning Merida to the wall by her neck was shown on the screen. It also read "Recipient: Principal North" Astrid closed the phone and gave Merida a small wave. "I'll see you round."_

_Merida Smirked._

_"heh."_

_She suddenly liked this girl alot._

*END FLASH*

I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest. The next year we got put in the same class, and was fired.  
I smirked slightly, then let it fall to a frown.

I never really thanked her for what she did...She didn't even know me...  
I stood back up, scowling slightly.

And I Swore to myself as soon as we woke up here...That I'd protect her, No matter what.  
This must be some sick test to see if I really meant that, 'No matter what' part.

I turned to head back for Astrid, and jumped when she was standing in front of me.

"Why are you doing this?! Answer me!"

I stared at her for a moment. Looking into her glossed over eyes, trying to find some small piece of her still in there.

I stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

She hissed and clawed at my back. I growled and hugged tighter. "Come back to me Astrid, I know you can fight it! We're gonna find the others and get outta her, I promise!"

She hiss again, kicking and screaming.

I bit my lip from the pain and just held on tighter.

She stopped slowly, going limp for a moment, before softly hugging me back.

"...So..."

"...Warm"

She groaned slightly, pulling her head away to look at me.  
"M-merida...? where... what..."

"A-Astrid! Is it you? are you back?"

"wahhhh!"

Astrid jumped, shoving me away, her whole face bright red. "Ahh! What are you doing!?"  
I grinned. "It IS you!"

"What!? Whats going on!?"

* * *

"So you're saying you don't remember?"

We both sat in a small office room, a candle between us as we talked over what had happened.

Astrid sighed.

"I was just filled with with deep dark pain, it was fogging up my mind, I couldn't think, I had no control over my thoughts, and the next thing I knew, I was in your arms, and you where squeezing the life outta me."

I made a face. couldn't she just say hugging...?

"But, That stain on the floor, it was left by someone close to us, they where in so much pain. Something horrible had happened to him..."

"For once, I really hope your wrong."

She shook her head.  
"But I could feel all his pain! I was freezing, except, my throat was so hot, it felt like it was on fire..."

She slumped slightly, her eyes starting to water.

"I-i wanted to yell out 'help me!' but I had no voice, I couldn't move, my body wasn't my own anymore, my thought weren't mine! I-*sob*"

She whimpered slightly, gripping herself tightly. I sat back down close to her and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her shoulder gently. She turned and rested her her on mine in turn, and sobbed lightly into my shirt.

"Come on" I mumbled. "Lets head back to the classroom, Ms. Tooth might have come back."  
She nodded weakly and stood, leaning on me for support as we walked.

* * *

The halls felt even longer now, I just needed to rest. Maybe we can sleep a little once we

make it back to the classroom...

"you doing okay?" I asked, seeing Astrid looking worse off than I was.

"I-I, I feel cold again...LOOK!"

In front of us was a small girl, she had fluffy blond hair pulled back into one big braid on her back, fallowed by two smaller ones on each side of her face. Her left eyes was missing, in its place a large bloody gap in her head. she smiled and quickly walked into a room.

We ran after her, stopping outside the door, which was the nurses office, hearing giggles and laughter from inside fallowed by talking.

We inched closer to the door, opening it and looking inside.

"Toothless!?"

The boy in question sat on the floor, the ghost girl we had seen sitting next to him, along with a ghost boy who looked to be a twin to the girl, same blonde hair and all, and the third was a boy, the top half of his head missing.

Toothless smiled and laughed. "I know! Me too! I really like my teachers, I you guys do too!"  
The small children giggled and laughed, looking rather happy to have someone talk to them.

"Toothless!" Astrid shouted. "Get away!"

Toothless turned in surprise at the sound of Astrid's voice. "Astrid? Merida?" He smiled slightly.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Talking. These kids...There not so bad. They've just been through alot." He gave a small sad smile. "They where killed, in, HORRIBLE ways! I can't just Ignore them!"

"I understand what you mean, but Toothless, please, Just, get away from there!"  
All three ghost children jumped up, standing in front of Toothless as if guarding him. They glared at us darkly.

"N-no! Guys its fine! Their my friends!"

The girl with the missing eye turned in surprise to look at Toothless questioningly. He nodded slowly. "Yes, friends. They won't hurt me." She shared a glance with the other two kids before slowly backing off.

Astrid and I ran to Toothless, hugging him tightly. "Thank god your okay!" Astrid mumbled.  
"I almost wasn't..." He mumbled.  
"I woke up here after Jack and I got separated, and some freaky huge guy tried to hit me with a hammer, and these three showed up." he smiled gently. "I guess their really thankful for what Jack and I did..."

"Jack?" I asked quickly. "you saw him? where is he?"

"Toothless's eyes fell. "its kinda a long story..."

* * *

*POV switch*

"...So you and Jack managed to Partly Appease these kids?" I asked slowly after Toothless has finished talking. He nodded.  
"Yeah. The we got split apart and I haven't seen him sense...I feel bad, there's nothing I can do to help these kids fully pass on..." The young girl sat next to Toothless, he smiled at her sadly.  
"There all good kids too! They didn't deserve this...I don't know what went wrong, we brought them back what was stolen from them, I don't know what else we could do..."

There was a loud clap of thunder from outside.

**"It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one...On the day I was Kidnapped."**

We all turned in surprise when the young Ghost girl beside Toothless spoke for the first time.

**"I remember I had a fight with my mom that morning before school."**

we glanced at each other in surprise, wondering where this had come from, but stayed quiet and let her speak.

**"So, I-instead of going home after school, I thought I'd just sit on the outdoor walkway for a little, and, watch the rain.**

**That's what Mr. Yoshikazu showed up. he sat down next to me. I told him all about my fight**

**with my mom, and he listened really closely, and patted me on the back, nodding and said 'un-huh' over and over...**

**He was sick and couldn't speak much you see, but he was a very kind man, I really liked him.**

**B-but then...**

**I heard my brother scream for me, a-and before I could do anything..."**

She whimpered quietly, tears dripping down from her one good eye.

**"You three are really nice people."**

'Shes so small' I thought. She can't be much more than 7 or 8... "your...Ruffnut right?" She nodded slowly.  
**"I wanted to thank you"** she said, turning to Toothless.  
**"F-for making the effort...to help those of us...who were killed in that school."**

"Why are you still here then? What didn't we do right?" He asked, keeping his voice low, trying not to scare her.

**"we exist as Fragments of this school. We are bonded to it, it cannot live without us. Repentance is between the Criminal and the Victim. Without the remorse of the Killer...we cannot pass on..."**

"So in order for you to fully pass on, you need your Killer to show remorse for what he did? But I thought The man that killed you Did show remorse? All the reports talked about how he broke down crying begging for you to forgive him!"

Her eyes fell. **"Thats...not...ah..."**

"Then why bring people here!?" Merida snapped, making all three of us jump.  
"You trap one person after another in this godforsaken place, why!? You ARE the ones who brought us here right!?"

Ruffnut shook her head.** "We're just the cogs that hold the closed spaces together..."**

"Is there any way we can get out then? Can you help us?" Merida asked, seeming to have calmed down now.

Ruffnut stared at the ground.** "These spaces, they've eaten far too many souls...its made the school strong. Stronger than I can fight...It won't be long before I turn back into a vengeful spirit who kills people like you without mercy..."**

My face fell. "So we lose you again?"  
She nodded sadly.

**"but...There might be a way...for you to leave...if you appease all four of us Murder victims, the spaces will lose their cogs and fall apart..."**

"So we have to go back to the drawing bored?!" Toothless asked.

"Why...can't you tell why it didn't work last time? what is there to hide?" I asked.

Ruffnut went quiet.** "its just...something...I don't want to remember...but...if you really want to know..."**  
She walked towards me and held out her hand.

**"I will tell you. I'll tell you everything."**

I gently took hold of her hand, gasping when I felt a surge of energy, my mind going dark...

"ASTRID!"

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

_Ahhh...huh?_

_What...happened to me? Did I...pass out? so why am I fully aware right now?_

_I can't see a thing...and I can't move...Its like that feeling you get when you're really_

_tired...Sleep paralysis I think._

_Ahh! Where am I? Why can't I move!?_

*End Chapter 4*


	5. Chapter 5

*Jacks POV*

My breath caught. I bit my lip, staring at the door to the girls bathroom, a feeling of dread filling me, telling me there was something inside I did NOT want to see.

But I could hear Hiccup and Rapunzel talking, which meant they where inside, and they sounded fine so...

I pushed the feeling away and gently pressed open the door, The voices stopping the moment I did.

"Hiccup? Rapunzel? I-Its me! Jack!"

There was no one here. There a few broken sinks off to my right, in front of me where four stall's lined up. I noticed shoes in front of two of them. On one, The door was slightly open. Was someone inside? If so, wouldn't they lock the door?

I walked towards the door, pushing on it a little. "Rapunzel? Hiccup?"

*Cough Hack*

"J-j-jja-ack!"

I yanked the door open and screamed, falling onto my bottom staring wide eyed at the boy in front of me.  
His legs where kicking, hands grabbing at the noose around his neck, he coughed and hacked, Eyes wide open full of fear.

Hiccup let out a horse wail.

"J-j-jAc-c-ck! He-e-elpp Mee!"

"HICCUP!?"

At that point, my mind had gone numb, thoughts flying through my head, and the room getting blurry.

Hiccup was in front of me. Hanging by a noose around his neck.  
My brain didn't want to process this fact, Didn't want to believe the one person I- a-a-a G-good friend of mine was in such danger, but finally, it sunk in.

Reality hit me like an arrow.

HOLY SH-

W-what do I do!? I have to do SOMETHING! I can't move! Why is this happening?! Why would he hang himself!? And were the HELL is Rapunzel!? Why isn't she helping!? I JUST saw her! This school messing with peoples heads, Maybe thats why...?

*Cough Gasp*  
"aauugh!"

Hiccup's wail forced my thoughts out of my head. No no, not the time to think about that, I have get him down!

I scrambled to my feet, panting. How do I do this? Have to THINK!

I could grab that bucket from outside the door and stand on it to untie him!  
No no, it was so rusted, if I tired that it could break and If I fell I could end up breaking Hiccup's neck. Something else, something else...

I Got it! I need to get the pressure off his neck, so...

I nearly dove into the stall, grabbing Hiccup's flailing legs, putting them up over my shoulders.

I groaned, and pushed upwards with as much force as I could. My legs where shaky, I wouldn't be able to hold this for long...

Hiccup really didn't weigh that much, and on a normal day I could probably hold him like this for hours, but I had been running, swimming, carrying Toothless all around this damned school for who-knows HOW long, and had the shit scared outta me numinous times, so my body was far from its full strength.

"niigh!"

I pushed Hiccup up till my legs where straight and locked them out, hoping they wouldn't give under the pressure. I sighed in relief when I heard Hiccup take gasping deep breaths. He was breathing again, thank god.

"Hiccup?"

"*Gasp Pant* Gahh! *gasp*"

I needed to get that Noose from around his neck. He may not have been hanging, but it was still making it hard for him to breath.

I groaned as my legs felt ready to break.  
"H-Hiccup! C-can you untie the rope?"  
The only response I got was loud gasps and groans. He wasn't coherent enough to do it, I'd have to untie it.

I carefully reached one hand up, feeling along the back of his neck for the knot.  
My legs slipped a little. I needed to be fast, I can't hold him up much longer!

I fumbled with the knot, god why was it so tight!? I couldn't get a grip on it..!

It was a moment of pure chance, I really have no idea HOW I did it, but I managed to Slipped a finger into the knot, pulling it open. The moment I did the rope fell loose, and my legs gave out. We both fell and tumbled to the floor in a heap.

I groaned, my legs felt dead and my head hurt from the impact. I reached up and rubbed my head, slowly turning over onto my back. I heard a small moan of pain as I did so.  
I sat up right away, finding Hiccup partly on top of me, eyes closed and breathing fast and shallow.

I fumbled onto my knees, carefully picking up Hiccup, hold his head off the floor. My eyes were getting a little wet and foggy with tears, I brushed my finger along the dark red burn across his throat.  
I shook him lightly. He didn't move at this point, and I couldn't hear his breath anymore,

His tan skin looking way too pale.

"Hiccup!? Hiccup Answer me!"

"**HICCUP!**"

* * *

*POV Switch*

_Light._

_Thats was all I could see._

_It was bright, fogging my vision and dulling my mind._  
_What had I been doing? I remember feeling pain..._

_stinging, burning pain around my neck..._

_It had hurt so much, I couldn't breath, my Lungs feeling like they had been on fire..._

_...Rapunzel..._

_I'm sorry._

"Mom? Dad? what is-"

"its a kitten, sweetheart! We got her for you so you wouldn't be alone all the time."  
"your mothers right. We have to work so much, we figured you needed a friend with you."  
"You can name her anything you want!"

_I... remember this. Back before Toothless was adopted. Mom and Dad got me a Cat to help keep me company when they had to work late._

_Her name was May. We were best friends, I played with her all the time._

_Then one day, I grabbed her and ran away from home. I had been fed up and hurt that mom and dad were never home anymore..._

"YOU'RE THE REASON MOM AND DAD WON'T SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME! THEY THINK IF I HAVE YOU I DON'T NEED THEM! I HATE YOU!"

_I blamed May for it all. I had said some awful things to her...I felt so bad later, when I took her back home. I felt a horrible person. _

"*sob* She hates me!"  
"Sweetheart, May doesn't hate you. She loves you."

_I wanted to believe mom...but two days later, May disappeared. I never saw her again...I looked and looked but she never came home..._

_...why am I remembering this? Why is my mind pulling this old memory up? what does this have to do with..._

_Rapunzel._

_I said some awful things to you..._

_...please..._

_Forgive me._

"Hiccup!? Come on Hiccup, answer me! You HAVE to wake up!"

_...Jack?_

"HICCUP?!"

_He sounds so scared. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before..._

"HICCUP COME ON!"

_Is he...?...Crying?_

"Hiccup...Please!...Wake up..."

_I wanted to scream out. I didn't want to see him like that...I have to go back...I can't..._

_...leave..._

_I could feel the light around me fading, my mind homing in on Jacks voice and grabbing onto it like a lifeline._

_I want to wake up! WAKE UP!_

*GASP*

I sat up suddenly, Gasping loudly, filling my lungs with much needed, wonderful tasting Air. I felt a hand rub my back softly, fallowed by a quiet, soothing voice.

"H-hiccup. Its okay, you're okay, you're gonna fine now."

Jack...

His face was pale, more so than normal, His eyes red and puffy, wet paths from his tears staining his face.

I whimpered softly, tear began streaming down my own face as I broke into sobs. I fell into Jack's chest and gripped his shirt tightly, sobbing into it.

"Y-you Idiot! Get here faster next time!"

He was quiet for a moment, but slowly, his arms wrapped around me, hugging me, not too tightly, but a good strong hold none the less.

"I don't want to be alone again." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry I was late." His voice was gentle and and cracked as he spoke. "It won't happen again."

We stayed that way for a while. Just, holding onto each other. It felt nice. Jack had an oddly cool body temperature. Much cooler than most anyway. But it was comforting, like a soft, Luke-warm blanket.

I felt my eyes getting heavy. Maybe, I could just rest for a while...with Jack here, I felt safe...Like nothing was wrong...I needed rest...Have...to...sleep...

-  
*POV Switch*

"Do you feel better..now?"

Hiccup rubbed gently at his throat, face scrunching up as he did.

I bit on my lip and spoke again. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"No *cough* J-jack, but thank you-*hack*"

My face fell. The damage to his neck must of been worse than I thought...

"hey, Hiccup?"

"hm?"

"wheres Punzie? I heard her talking before I...uh...found, you."

Hiccup's face went blank. He stared at the wall for a very long time, eyes unfocused and literately zero expression on his face.

"...Hiccup?"

He stood slowly, stepped to the stall next to the one he had been in. He just stared at the closed door for a while. His hand slowly raised, Hair hiding his face as he pushing the door open...

"Oh my god..Rapunzel..."

Hiccup whimpered slightly, a small (pardon the pun) hic to his voice. "I-i tried to find her b-but..."

I bit down on my lip hard. As much as I wanted to sit and grieve for her...  
"L-lets get her down. we can't...We can't leave her like that."

Hiccup nodded slowly, tears streaming down his face.  
"O-okay."

We laid her out in the hall, her eyes now closed. Hiccup sat in front of her for a long time, playing with a piece of her hair, just staring at her with grief in his eyes. I stood with him for a long while, the two of us paying our respects.

"Hiccup, we can't stay here..."

"I know."

He reluctantly got up. "I just..."  
"I wish we could bring her with us too, I know."

Hiccup lunged forward and began coughing loudly.  
"hiccup?" I placed a hand on him, and gasped when he fell over, out cold.

I panicked and did my best to pick him up. "Need to get you somewhere you can rest safely..."  
So I headed for the one safe place I knew of. The nurses office.

* * *

I sighed, gently laying Hiccup on one of the beds. I checked him over, his breathing was okay, and he didn't seem to damaged over all. I just hoped he woke up soon...

I glanced at the door for a moment.

I was worried about Toothless. And I knew Hiccup would be too after I told him what happened. Maybe I should go look around...It wouldn't hurt. He'll be safe in here.

I made up my mind. I gave Hiccup a gentle peck on the forehead and headed out the door.

I had no clue where to look, so I just wandered the halls for a while. it was weird, they seemed to of, changed. When I was with toothless, the halls had been sorta a, blueish color. Now, they were green and the layout was completely different.

I was a bit weirded out, and somehow found my self back to Rapunzel's body...  
I slowly bent down in front of her, her neck squeezed into an hourglass-like shape, a deep red burn around the middle.

"Punize..." I sighed. I stood back up, turning to head back and check on Hiccup, when i stepped on something.

"huh?"

It was Rapunzel's cellphone. I never noticed it before. it was a little down the hall from her body, she must of dropped it when she first went to the bathroom to...

I shook away my thoughts and picked the Item up. It seemed that she had been in the middle of texting when she had dropped it, The messaging screen was still open.  
While picking it up, I kinda ended up reading the whole message.

...Rapunzel...

I sighed. Hiccup...Shouldn't see this. Not now at least.

I placed the phone in my pocket and started back.

I reached it rather fast to find Hiccup standing outside the door.  
"Hiccup? You're up? You feel okay?"

"Jack, please don't leave me alone in there again...I...The last time I was in there...I got attacked..."

I reached over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I was out looking for Toothless..."  
Hiccup pulled back and looked at me. "Toothless? Did you see him?"

* * *

*POV Switch*

"...And then Glasses girl showed up again, cast some weird-ass spell on us, and I woke up near the girls bathroom, Toothless no where to be found, and managed to Find you...In time."

I stared at Jack for a moment, slightly in shock from the story I had just heard.

"you got in BED with my LITTLE BROTHER?...NAKED!?"

His face turned a deep shade of red. "Is that REALLY what you pulled from all of that!?" He sighed."Look, the point is, to find him and the other, we need to find a means of traveling between spaces."

I nodded, deciding to keep that conversation for another time.  
"That would be Ideal, yeah."

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "I guess the only thing we can really do is look around and try to find something to help us out."  
I bit on my lip and slowly nodded again.  
"you feel up to walking around?"  
"Y-yeah. I think it would be best..."  
"Tell me if you get tired, okay?"  
"Sure." I gave a weak smile and slowly fallowed behind him, feeling him keep a tight hold of my hand.  
Despite what all had happened, my heart fluttered a little at the gesture.

"Don't worry, we'll find Toothless I promise." He gave me a reassuring smile.  
I couldn't help but smile back.

"hmm?" I stopped in my tracks, bending down to grab something shining in the dim light of the hall.

"What is it?" Jack asked quietly.  
"its a...Key." It also had a tag attached to it.  
"Custodian's Closet"

Jack eyes lite up. "I remember seeing that place! its down stairs. Lets go take a look."  
I nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

* * *

*POV Switch*

The Custodian's door opened slowly, we both entered the small room, getting a quick glimpse of it before the lights went out.

"ah!"  
"Hiccup, you okay?"  
"Yeah, but its pitch black in here! and its really cold all of a sudden"  
"Oh god and it smells! feel around for a light switch."  
"sure! umm, Ah! Got it!"

The light flickered back on, growing dim, then light again, over and over making the light in the room wavy and a little dizzying.  
"ugh, geez it really does smell in here, and its probably not the mold..."  
I glanced at Hiccup. "No. Probably not."

The room was small, hosting a small sink and stove to one side, along with an old rusty space heater. there was a broken TV and a large Japanese-style 'Fusuma' Slider door, probably opening to a closet. It was torn and stained, and the smell seemed to be coming from it.

On top of the TV was a very modern looking Video camera. it had a tape inside of it, but its batteries had run out.  
"Whats something this modern doing in an old place like his?" I asked.  
"Maybe it belonged to someone who was brought here...Like us."  
"sadly, its pretty much dead so looks like we won't be able to see whats on it...hm?" "hiccup?"

"Hey Jack, come look at this."  
Hiccup was standing over a pile of papers, I walked up to take a look, see that they were a Magazine Article from a publication called;

"[Strange But True: Stories of The Occult]  
Chasing down the Hidden Past of Heavenly Host -Kou Kibiki"

It was a fallow up report. we both shrugged and sat down. Might as well take a look at it.  
I picked up the stack of papers and began reading it out for Hiccup to hear;

**"Lets talk about Yoshikazu Yanagihori, Beloved son of Heavenly Host Elementary's Principal Takamine Yanagihori.**

**The man was a Born instructor, he took up the mantle as soon as he could, and performed his duties as a teacher with peerless panache.**  
**But then the illness struck, and little by little, his winning personality gave way to pure instinct. He was slowly losing all sense of Identity.**  
**Although the cause of the illness was unknown, its effects were anything but. Simply put, the good teacher had begun reverting to a childlike state.**  
**His behavior during class degraded quickly. More often than not, his lectures would end before the bell, and he'd begin wailing mournfully.**  
**Finally, several months prior to the kidnapping and murders, Yoshikazu reached a point where he could no longer communicate his thoughts. Although he could still understand others, he had lost all ability to form words without intense focus.**

**In the end, He was arrested for the kidnapping and murder of the three children.**

**And everything rested on the testimony of one young girl, Sachiko Shinozaki.**  
**In search of the Truth behind this incident, I of course chose to follow the trail of this mysterious little girl. Those who have seem the infamous newspaper photos with this story may remember Sachiko best as the girl with the unusual red dress. its hard not to feel sympathy for someone so young forced to watch other children her age being killed, And certainly, If I were to find Ms. Shinozaki and get an Interview, there would be some real moral concerns digging up such painful memories...But then again, shes been a full-grown and (hopefully) well-adjusted adult for over ten years at this point."**

* * *

*Astrids POV*

_Ahhh...huh?_

_What...happened to me? Did I...pass out? so why am I fully aware right now?_

_I can't see a thing...and I can't move...Its like that feeling you get when you're really tired...Sleep paralysis I think.. What happened? The last thing I remember, Me, Merida and Toothless where talking to that little girl...She said...She'd show me what really happened, who killed her..._

_Ahh! Where am I? Why can't I move!?_

My mouth was covered, my hands and feet bound. I felt so tired, I couldn't bring myself to

struggle.

_where...?_

* * *

*Jack's POV*

**"Sachiko Shinozaki. The little girl in the red dress and the only survivor of the Horrific Murders that occurred in Heavenly Host Elementary.**

**Fallowing the incident, Sachiko's family fled from the area, moving to another prefecture to escape the frightful memories that remained here.**

**Strangely, however, I've been unable to Locate any other records of the Shinozaki family.**  
**No matter where I look, the only info i can find about them comes from the news reports on the Heavenly Host murders. Granted, when an elementary school becomes the stage for a grisly incident such as this, perpetrated by none other than the principal's own son...It stands to reason that the scandal would serve as the primary focus for public interest, with all other details fading into the background.**

**So of course, after learning that Sachiko was safe, further news of her whereabouts was largely ignored in favor of the media circus surrounding the school. ****But, there's more to it than that. People weren't just, Uninterested in the learning of Sachiko's history or whereabouts...there was simply no data to be had."**

* * *

*Astrids POV*

_ I can't move my body because of sleep paralysis I guess..._  
_But I can clearly see the room I'm in now._

_There's Two boys, and one girl in here, aside from myself. I recognize them...They're the kids that were killed in Heavenly host during that Incident, but, they're still alive!_  
_They're all bound hand and foot like me, but blind folded. We were all just, laid out on the floor of a...bomb shelter? Most old schools had them..._  
_I'm also much smaller than I remember, and I'm wearing a kids uniform...Am I...IN Ruffnuts __memory?_

*weep sob*

"wah, WAHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY, PLEASE! HELP ME!"

I burst out crying, That wasn't even my voice coming out. I watched in horror as the huge, dark man in the corner stood, and slowly walked over, holding_ a blind fold._

"eye...Eeeye...herreye..."

Urgh! No! I can't...see...!

_Now I'm blindfolded. I can't see a thing that's happening to me._

_That just makes everything so much worse...I guess because I can't see, I begin to listen more intently._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"WAHHHHHHAHHH!"  
"*SOB* WAHAAAAAAAAA!"

_The helpless cries of the other children echo off the wall of the tiny room._  
_I'm so scared, it feels like my head's going to explode..._

"In...or...or..der...O..ka..y?"

_'In order'...?_

*SMACK* *GUSH* *WACK*

"Ahhh! Ahhhhhh! AAAAAGGGHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"**GYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHGGG!**"

_I've never heard screaming like this before. It's like pure, primal terror, cutting __through the air like a perfect sine wave. Its coming from the boy at the end..._

*Thwack* AHHHGH! *smack* GAHHH!

_i It feels like he's been screaming for an eternity._  
_I think...He being killed right now!_

_My god, what the hell is he doing to him!?_

"gahhhh...aahhh!...niggghhhhh..."

_ its been at least an hour now._

_Those, Inhuman screams of a young boy being ripped apart from the inside...Had finally come to a halt._

"N-noo! Noooo! n...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_without a moment's rest, the boy next in line is next to scream for his life...And the Symphony goes on..._

"Aaaaaauuuuggh...ohha...unf"

*smack* *squish* *hit*

"gaahhh *gurgle* uhh *cough choke*"

_God, I can't take anymore of this! I'm losing my mind! Stop it stop STOP IT!_

*gruggles Hack Choke*

_ Is it still going?! Come on, Just DIE already!_

_'die Already'? God, what is wrong with me...? You know what, I don't care...Just get it over with and leave me in peace!_

_Finally, after hearing a sound like a heavy object being dropped...the noises stopped, and the room grew quiet again._

_I can hear someone getting closer...All my hair's standing on end now._

_'In Order' he said...God, why am I relieved by the silence!? The kid next to me just died!_

_Which means...its... MY turn...Oh god, no no nooOO!_

"Gahh!"

_Someones got me by the hair. They're pulling my head up...And taking off my blindfold!_

_Which means...I get to see the face of my killer..._

* * *

*Jack's POV*

**"The four Missing children were found in a Basement room in Heavenly Host, part of the large Bomb shelter under the school.**

**When authorities entered, they were greeted with a inhumanly horrific sight.**  
**Based upon the evidence at hand, the murder weapon was determined to be a pair of large sewing scissors found in the hands of the accused.****Investigators suspected some hesitation on the man's part, however, as the deceased victims' wounds did not indicated that his full strength had been used. ****Nonetheless, he had clearly acted with extreme malicious intent. The report stated the cause of death to be Blood loss, fallowed by removal of the tongue. However,**

**The fallowing details have been extrapolated from information previously unreleased to the public - or at least, previously unreported by the news outlets. ****These details of the crime are based on the official police testimony of Sachiko Shinozaki herself.**

**The victims were bound, blindfolded and spaced out on the floor...Then Killed one by one.**  
**One was repeatedly stabbed in the abdomen with the aforementioned pair of scissors, then had many of his internal organs forcefully dug out.**  
**His discarded innards were found partially buried beneath the earthen floor of the room.**  
**Another was stabbed in the head dozens upon dozens of times, to such an extent that all flesh and bone above his jawline was essentially minced away."**

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

i_ with my blindfold removed...The sight before me was more horrific than anything I could possibly have imagined._

_The person staring back at me, brandishing a blood-soaked pair of sewing scissors, wasn't the large man from earlier at all..._

_It...It was one of the Children!...and she was wearing a red dress..._

_She was just, staring at me with soulless gray eyes...and...then...she just started giggling._

"ehehehehehe~ *snip Snip snip* Fuuuahahahahahaha!"

_she was opening and closing the bloodied scissors over and over again, The sound echoing around the room..._

_Then, she took those dull, rusty, blood-soaked blades and...Slowly brought them closer and closer to my left eye._

"H-how? Why!? How is it YOU!? Your just a child!" I begged with her, Pleading for my life.

*giggle*

"No, NOoo please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*STAB*

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHGGHH!"

* * *

*Jacks POV*

**"The third victim was stabbed in the left eye an indeterminate number of times, Until her eyeball became soup-like in consistency. she was eventually just left like that, slowly bleeding to death in horrible agony.**

**Learning the truth about these proceedings is shocking even to me, and makes it nearly Impossible to accept the murderer as anything but a monster.**

**And bearing witness to every moment of this was a 7 year old girl named Sachiko. In many ways, she's the most pitiable and long suffering of them all. But it was through her tearful, frightened testimony that Yoshikazu Yanagihori was officially charged.**  
**But the fact remains, That Sachiko had seemed to vanish, even when looking for info on her and her family, its as if it wasn't there to begin with.**

**Therefore, I cannot help but consider alternate possible explanations...and I remind you, this is mere conjecture...But one question keeps nagging at the back of my mind: was Yoshikazu Yanagihori really the Murderer of the three victims? Is it possible this crime was not actually perpetrated by him at all?**  
**Then again, he may just simply lost his mind. Look at his father...It was around this same time that Principal Takamine Yanagihori suddenly began speaking in Tongues and acting in a most peculiar way...Not to mention scribbling incomprehensible gibberish all over his walls, as if possessed.**  
**He seemed frightened of someone, and would be found crouching in the corner of his office, moaning and thrashing when visitors came by.**  
**If he could wind up in such a beleaguered state with no warning, than perhaps so could his son...**

**I believe that we're looking at a curse far more powerful than anything man could devise.**  
**from the time it opened its doors to the day it closed them forever...Heavenly Host's sealed underground bomb shelter has existed as some form of cursed ground.**

**And to finally solve the mystery of the three Murders, we must go back in time.**

**Back a whole twenty years.**

**I believe I may have found a clue that should shed some light on things. It may be a bit far-fetched, as leads goes, but its a lead nonetheless.**

**Regrettably, since Heavenly Host was not only shut down, but demolished and another school build in its place...Its no longer possible to Investigate the basement room directly.** **But my protege has found what may be the next best thing.**  
**Something that could make the impossible possible once more. Preparations are being made to pursue this lead even now.**  
**Be sure not to miss my next Installment, it may be the scoop of a lifetime..." - Kou Kibiki (2003-7-22)**

I slowly placed the papers down on the small rooms floor, my eyes and Hiccup's meeting, wide in shock.

*End of Chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 6

short chapter, but next one is gonna be really long. Sorry for taking so long with the update ;.; I feel so bad. I'll try to get the next one up faster. 

* * *

*Toothless's POV*

"Astrid? Astrid?!"

Merida shook Astrid's limp body, trying to wake her up. She had been knocked out sense she took Ruffnuts hand.

Merida seemed insanely worried, shaking and calling to Astrid, trying to wake her back up.  
I had no idea what to do. All I could do was sit there and worry.

"Shes okay," I offered slowly. "Shes just knocked out, she should come around soon."  
Merida nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "you're right, shes fine."  
I nodded, happy I at least managed to calm Merida down.

I heard something...

"Toothless?" "Hey, Kid? Where are you?"

Hiccup?...Jack? Could that really be...

"Toothless?! Where are you going!? TOOTHLESS!"

I Ignored Merida's calls and ran out into the hallway, Skidding to a halt. Where were they?! I KNOW I head them!

"Toothless?"

"HICCUP!"

I ran after the voice, making my way around a corner, far away from Merida and Astrid.  
I had to find them! I had, no, I NEEDED to see them both safe and sound...

I took a step, gasping when the floor bored under me gave out.

I fell into the darkness.

(IKNOWIKNOWIKNOW That was fast, but I needed to get Toothless alone. deal with it.)

* * *

"oooww"

I let out a small groan, the ceiling above me slowly coming into focus.

It was...dark. I noticed the large, black hole above me, probably where I fell from.

I had landed on a pile of rubble, My back hurt and my vision was going in and out. I managed to sit up slowly, bringing the world around me into view.  
"where...?"  
I stood, my legs shaking and everything still spinning. I groaned again and hugged the wall to hold myself up, and I noticed it was made of moist dirt. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed I was in some kind of, underground tunnel.  
"right, the bomb shelter..." I mumbled, realizing I must of fallen into the bomb shelter that was under the school. I pushed myself up, thinking I had to get out of here, I had to find Hiccup and Jack...

I slowly wandered forward, the soft lights on the walls giving just enough light to see a few feet in front or behind me, but any further than that

was pitch black. It was nerve racking. God, I really needed to pee...

I came to a fork in the hall, I could either keep going forward or turn left. I also noticed the lights here where brighter, Most of the halls dimly lit now. I glanced at each hall, wondering which to take, when an erri sound filled my ears;

_"Circle You, Circle You,_

Stay with us and play forever~

Circle You, Circle You,

Close the door and leave us never~

Till we see the rising sun, this is only the beginning,

Circle You, Circle You,

Aren't we having lots of fun~?"

It was a little girl's voice...she was...singing. It was a creepy and odd melody, and the matted dirt walls gave it a creepy effect, The way it was

bouncing and echoing slightly, it sent shivers down my spine. I also noticed, I could only hear it out of my left ear. even when I turned around, it was still quietly echoing in only my left ear. At first I thought maybe I had messed up my right one in the fall, but I could hear the lights flicker, the slight bits of water that fell, my own foots steps, I could hear everything else just fine with it...

A huge shudder went through me when I realized it was like she was singing into my ear...like she was right next to me.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran down the hall in front of me, trying to get as far away from that voice as I could.  
I slowed after a while, taking deep, gasping breaths. I leaned on the wall, feeling tired as ever.  
I blinked, trying to force the blurriness from my eyes.

I saw a door.

I moved closer, squinting to look at the label next to the large metal door, I managed to slowly make out the characters;

"死のルーム"

Well, sadly I didn't know Japanese, So I had no idea what the room was or used for. I decided it was better to just keep going, but then...

_"Onegai da kara!_

Watashi tachi to purei~!

Koto ga dekiru baai, watashi wo kyacchi~"

Children...their high, happy and light voices floated in the air around me. Any other day, outside, near a playground, that sound would of been comforting...but here...I couldn't take it, so I opened the metal door and quickly went in, closing it behind me, blocking out those flesh crawling sounds.  
I groaned, leaning on the door, trying to breath. I found my nose and mouth filled with harsh, stale air, and the over powering smell that made me sick and dizzy at the same time.  
I slowly opened my eyes...

And felt a silent shriek fill my mouth.

The whole room, was nearly covered in blood.

some of it dry, some still wet and dripped, while other splatters and puddles where in a midway between the two.  
The whole room seemed fashioned like a butcher shop, There were huge, rusty hooks hanging from the ceiling, lined up on one wall. They had plenty of blood crusted across them as well. Then, there was a large, flat metal table in the middle of the room, it was fashioned with leather straps, as if to hold a person down...there were also...large... buckets, of...I don't know what lined up everywhere. In my shock, I stumbled and knocked one over, revealing a pool of maggots and...fingers. Human fingers.

I coughed, feeling like I would throw up any minute. I just stared, unable to move or tear my eyes away from the sight.  
I would much rather take my chances with the ghost kids and their creepy songs than THIS.

*Thunk Thunk Thunk*

My eyes widened.

*Thunk Thunk Thunk*

Someone...was coming.

Fear passed through me. The footsteps were much too heavey to be anyone I knew, and I doubted who ever it was, was going to be friendly.  
I panic as the foot steps drew closer.  
I need to hide!

My eyes darted around in panic, desperately trying to find somewhere to...

A cabinet.

I ran for it, prying that nothing was inside.  
For a moment, I felt relived, finding it to be empty. I pushed myself inside, feeling that as long as I was here, and quiet, I'd be fine.  
I closed the door, peeking into the room through the small crack in the door.  
That relived feeling? Yeah, forget it, didn't last long.

The large metal door opened. The moment it did, the room filled with screaming.  
A huge man, his skin grey and eyes glowing red, walked in, dragging a girl behind him. I had never seen her before, but she was screaming her lungs out.  
I was scared, knowing if I tried to help her, he'd catch me too...  
My eyes widened. The girl, her legs had been cut off from the knee down. She left two trails of blood and bits of flesh wherever she was dragged.  
I groaned a little, cupping my mouth in both my hands to keep myself quiet.  
She was roughly thrown onto the metal table with a harsh slam, then strapped down, screaming and begging him to stop the whole time.  
The giant man groaned, almost, sadly, in response, but finished strapping her down anyway.  
There was a loud clatter of mental, and the man pulled a large pair of plyers from a box of tools. He bent over the girl, clamping the pliers down hard on the skin of her cheek, making her cry out in a loud, horrible scream. He then quickly moved them to her mouth, grabbing her tongue-

I Shut my eyes.

No. I don't want to see this.

I sunk to the bottom of the cabinet and covered my ears, trying to block out of the screams of pain that echoed in the room.

Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop...

Then it did.

For a moment, It felt like I was home again...With Hiccup, playing hide and seek...

I opened my eyes...

To see the man tossing a freshly torn out human tongue into a bucket with countless others. The girl had stopped screaming, moving, anything.

She was dead.

I covered my eyes, sobbing as quietly as possible as I heard the man leave.  
I can't take this. I just want to go home!

I didn't even look, I just bolted for the door and ran down the hall as fast as I could.

After...who knows how long, I stopped running.

I felt close to passing out, I couldn't go on for much longer...And I couldn't get the images of that girl out of my head. God why? I just want it to

go away.

"*sniff hic sob*"

I heard crying.

I noticed a figure up ahead of me, it was small, like a little kid, and curled up in a ball next to the wall, quietly sobbing.  
As I got closer I noticed it was a little girl, she seemed scared, really scared.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

The sobbing stopped, and she gently lifted her head, wet trails from her tears going down her cheeks.  
She looked scared, bowing back into the wall.

"No no! Its okay! I won't hurt you!"  
She looked up at me, shaking slightly.  
"W-who are you?"  
I smiled at her.  
"My names Tooth-er, Terry. But my brother calls me Toothless"  
Despite her fear, she giggled slightly. "Thats a funny name. Toothless, Toothless  
onii-chan~"

Onii-chan? She thought of me as a big brother? I've always been the younger sibling...It felt...nice. I smiled. "Whats your name?"  
She stood slowly, staring at me with blank grey eyes that peeked through jet black hair, it was long and fell around her, nearly touching her

ankles. Her bright, red dress had holes and tares in it.

"Sachiko. Sachiko Shinozaki."

* * *

*Astrids POV*

"*GASP*"

I Sat up quickly, screaming slightly as pain was still shooting through my eye. I touched it with my hand, making sure it was still there.  
"Astrid!"  
I got the wind knocked out of me when Merida hugged me, she was close to tears.  
"Thank god!"  
I hugged her back, crying a little. God that was scary...I don't think I'd ever get the screams of those children out of my head.

"I'm sorry..."

I looked up at Ruffnut, who had spoken softly. I shook my head.  
"You have no reason to be. You shouldn't of had to endure what you did..."  
Merida hugged onto me, breathing deeply.  
"Toothless ran off, but I couldn't leave you..."

My eyes widened.

Oh no.

"I know."

"What?"

My head snapped around to looked at Merida.

"I know who killed the children!" 

* * *

*Toothless's POV*

"Sachiko...?"

I blinked. Wasn't that one of the kids who was in the murder here? And she was the one that was saved right?  
If so, why was she in the school? wouldn't she be grow up and long dead by now...?  
"Do you know how you got here?" I asked, nealing down to look her in the eyes.  
She gained a tearful expression, shaking her head.  
"n-no...I just...woke up here..."  
Woke up?  
I took a long look at her.  
I could faintly see the wall through her...

"Onii-Chan?"  
I brought my eyes to meet hers.  
"I'm dead...aren't I?"  
My face fell. If I was an older brother figure to her...I couldn't lie to her.  
"I'm sorry..."  
She nodded.  
"I haven't been thirsty or hungry for a long time...I thought I might be..."  
Her eyes lifted to look right at me, hopeful and begging.  
"E-even if I am dead...Will Onii-Chan take me with him...?"  
I smiled slightly.  
"Of course I will. I won't leave you by yourself."  
She beamed, I took her hand and helped her up.

"Do you know how you got here?" I asked as we walked.  
Her eyes got dark.  
"Bad man..."  
My eyes fell. "The big one with the hammer?"  
She suddenly giggled.  
"No~ That ones mine~~"  
"huh?"  
Her grip on my hand got tight, crushing it and making me yell in pain.

"**_It was my birthday...I only wanted to see mother, and that man, that horrible man, he tried to do things to her...she ran, and he pushed her down the stairs...I saw everything...so he killed me too...keep me from telling anyone about mother...everyone assumed it was an accident...that she just 'fell', and no one cared about what happen to me...he took me...and buried me here, under the school...I...I couldn't let him get away with it..._ **"

She grew an evil grin.

"**_So I screwed up his head. I can back and I made him insane. Everyone was scared of him, and finally, when he was at the breaking point, I _****_had him throw himself from the school roof, killing him._****__**

But that wasn't enough. He killed Mother and me, so I went after his son. I screwed with him, and made him help me kill children~ I was sending them here~ I made this place for mother, and I send her kids to keep her happy, i bring people here to keep her happy...I love mother..."  
Her head turned slowly turned, and stared at me.  
"**_ Mother will like you_**"  
I screamed and pulled from her, running down the hall, her giggles filling the air.  
I could hear her voice, singing happily as she followed me.

"_Circle You, Circle You,_

Can you feel time creeping closer~?

Circle You, Circle You,

I'm so sorry, your times over~

Till we see the rising sun, They take heads from off our shoulders,

Circle You, Circle You,

We'll have fun, Tonight~"

I ran into a wall. A dead end. I screamed, I couldn't get away from her...and then...

Pain.

I felt horrible pain running down my back.  
I let out a scream, falling forward. The sharp objet that had been stabbed into me was yanked free, hot blood running down my side.  
I was kicked, and rolled over, met with the sight of Sachiko standing over me, a homicidal grin carved into her face, and a large pair of scissors in hand, freshly coated in blood.

She giggled darkly, Raising them above her head.  
"Bye bye Onii-Chan~"

They slammed down, into my right eye, piercing through and hitting my brain.

The pain was unnatural.  
My whole body seized up, I cold no longer scream, only feel my lungs contract, air no longer reaching them.

The scissors pulled out, then slammed back in again, over, and over, and over.

My mind got dark...my thoughts slowing and fading out...

*end chapter 6*


End file.
